Warrior's Heart
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kilik stumbles across a fight that he would rather not see the innocent looking combatant injured, but she's tougher than she seems & joins him on the quest for Soul Edge and to save the world, his heart, & his soul from destruction. Kilik x Talim
1. Hero

I don't own Soul Calibur, though I really like to play the game on X-box!  And my favorite characters are obviously Kilik and Talim.  ^_^

~Belle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kilik was exhausted as the ship had just made berth. He journey had begun over four years ago and the evil of Soul Edge had yet to be vanquished.  He could see his traveling companion Xianghua looking at the seas with a forlorn look.  They had met an unexpected twist when the ship's captain was none other than their old comrade Maxi.

Four years ago, the three of them had fought to rid the world of the evil Soul Edge that was in the possession of Nightmare.  And true to his name he haunted many lives with his heinous acts.  Maxi, or so they thought, had died valiantly in the last battle.

However, it would seem that he was truly alive and well.  Unfortunately, Maxi seemed to have no recollection whatsoever for the two of them.  It saddened Kilik that his friend could no longer remember, but it was far worst for Xianghua who had loved the man.

Casting a final glance over his shoulder at his companion; Kilik left the docking area and headed into the local village.  He should look into finding lodgings for later that evening.  The journey was far from over and soon there would be no time to rest as constant violence would soon find him, if not consume him.

The village seemed no different from that of your typical seaport village.  The streets were lined with vendors and individuals of all sorts could be found lurking down the alleys.  He casually strolled along the streets with his red cape dragging the dirt ground and his Kali-Yuga rod effortlessly balanced across his shoulder.  

Suddenly a nearby scene caused his casual demeanor to vanish as he sensed an intense need to intervene upon the behalf of a defenseless youth. 

"What seems to be the problem?"  Kilik asked in his steely calm voice as he approached the two women.

The woman with the white blond hair was dressed in an outfit that reminded him of a naval officer.  He might have found her attractive if it wasn't for the words that spewed from her lips.

"There is no problem that concerns you unless you too wish to feel the bite of my blade."  She sneered as she flicked the wrist of her hand grasping her sword to transform it into some possessed whip.

The other woman, she was really just a child looking so innocent in a pink and white ensemble with her hair set in two buns on the side of her head.  She looked up at him with a determined passion in her chocolate eyes.  Kilik was lost in their depths for a moment before he comprehended her words.  

"Although your concern is appreciated, this is a dispute that must be settled between the two of us."  She focused once more upon her opponent.  

The white haired woman gave a wicked grin.  "If you give me the shard now girl, I will kill you mercifully."

"I would never give the likes of you this shard.  Your heart is corrupt."  The young woman took up a fighting stance and swiftly rotated her recently acquired double crescent blades.  "Wind, guide me."

"Fool."  The white haired woman released her whip-like sword but the youth quickly jumped over the attack displaying acrobatics Kilik had never before witnessed.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Ivy."  The youth taunted as she managed to knick the older woman on the arm with her blades.

"Not a problem."  Ivy informed her as she threw her blade into the ground only to have its living blade reemerge several yards away behind the youth catching her off guard.

"What is this sorcery?"  The girl cried as the blades bit into her flesh.  

"Enough!"  Kilik rushed towards the combatants and used his staff to knock the sword from Ivy's grasp.  "What is the meaning of this?"  He demanded as he held his staff under the chin of Ivy in a threatening manner.

"I was simply reclaiming what is mine.  This was not your fight.  But if you'd like to play later," she suggested in a sultry voice.

Kilik shook his head in disgust.  "Leave us NOW!"  He demanded.  

The white haired woman ceded her defeat but cast one last glare at the woman-child.  "This is not over.  You know we will meet again.  It is inevitable.  And next time, there shall be no interruptions."

"I'm looking forward to it."  The girl muttered as she cradled her right arm to her chest in an effort to impede the bleeding.

Kilik rushed over towards her.  "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.  Your interference was unnecessary.  I would have defeated her sooner or later."

Kilik couldn't help but smile at her attitude.  It reminded him of his own feelings of invincibility when he was younger while he was training after being accepted into his village.  It was before that night where his life changed forever.  He shook his head trying to dissipate the sorrow that followed that line of thinking.

He offered her his hand and she cautiously took it.  "I'm Kilik."

She offered him a tired smile.  "Talim."

They began to walk away from the fight scene in no particular direction.  "So what was that about?"  Kilik asked.

Talim looked at him trying to deem him trustworthy or not.  He seemed sincere.  "I am seeking the Soul Edge to destroy it.  Ivy wanted a shard that the Wind diety had entrusted to me."

Kilik smiled at her.  "What a coincidence.  I too am on a quest to destroy the sword."

Talim stopped walking and looked at him skeptically.  

"I understand that you are skeptical.  But you can trust me.  So where am I taking you so that we can fix those wounds of yours?"  Kilik asked her.

She looked at her wounds once again.  They needed to be treated soon, she did not have the luxury of waiting for an infection to heal.  She bowed her head ashamed at her foolishness.  "I just arrived to the village.  I do not know where to go."

"Then it is settled."  

"What do you mean?"  Talim asked curious.

"You are coming with me and my companions.  We can search for this evil together and perhaps defeat it together.  Strength comes in numbers."  Kilik told her wisely as he absently ran his fingers threw his shoulder-length dark hair.

"How do you know you can trust me?" 

"Are you serious?"  From the look on her face she was.  "I can sense that you have a pure heart and besides if you have someone like Ivy stalking you, I believe you could use a few friends."

Talim smiled a true smile that light up her face and made Kilik's heart race. 'I need to make her smile more often.'

"I am grateful and accept your proposal.  Where shall we go?"

"I need to find lodgings for the night.  But we can walk back to the ship first, either Xianghua or Maxi should have some medical supplies to treat you."  They began to head back in the direction of the docks walking side-by-side.

Talim watched this mysterious Kilik that showed up when he was needed most.  Perhaps the Wind had answered her prayers and provided her with the aid she would need though him.  She took in his features from the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly because for the first time since leaving her people, she finally felt at ease and daresay safe.

Kilik was reassured by the presence of the girl at his side.  He had never before felt such a strong desire to protect one before.  Did she remind him of his long-lost sister?  Was this a brotherly desire to protect?  Or was it something more?

His heart began to beat faster at the thought.  For the crimes he has committed he did not deserve to find happiness with one as innocent as this creature.  

Talim sensed the unease in his aura she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, mindful to not let any blood get on his clothes from her.  She gave him a reassuring smile.  "I am glad that the Winds have answered my prayers and have led me to you.  Thank you."

Kilik offered her a rare smile as his demeanor remained the epitomy of calm.  Even if he didn't deserve to find happiness with one such as her perhaps he could at least serve as her guardian Angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What did you guys think?  I was surprised that there were no Kilik/Talim stories, so I decided there needed to be one!


	2. Visions

Maxi and Xianghua were doing a fine job of ignoring one another while sitting only a few feet apart on deck of Maxi's vessel. Kilik helped Talim climb the ramp leading to the ship. Kilik cleared his throat and dropped Talim's traveling pack on the ground with a loud thud to gain the attention of his two comrades.  
  
They both cast him a bored glance then went back to staring vacantly. Then a second later, they both did a double take and noticed the young woman at his side that was clutching her arm. Talim smiled shyly at them. Maxi gave an appreciative look to the skimpily clad newcomer that did not go unnoticed by Kilik who shot him a warning glare.  
  
"Hi." She replied before giving Kilik a nervous look.  
  
Kilik smiled to reassure her. "Maxi, Xianghua, I'd like to introduce you to Talim. She had a bit of a run in with Ivy on land and could use some medical assistance."  
  
"I'll get some supplies." Maxi excused himself. She'd look a lot better if her flesh wasn't covered in blood and bruises.  
  
Xianghua smiled at her friend Kilik. "So I see you've been playing the valiant knight/damsel in distress routine." She nodded her head towards Talim. "Nice to meet you. Perhaps you could change into some decent clothing."  
  
Talim roughly pulled her uninjured hand from Kilik's grasp after she felt insulted by the older woman's comments. "I am no damsel in distress and I happen to like these clothes." She told her with a voice full of confidence and without waver, in spite of the immense pain she was feeling from Ivy's whip sword.  
  
"I'm sure." Xianghua told her in a tone that caused the young woman to bristle.  
  
"Look here. I am no child. You have no idea of what I am capable of." Talim told her as Maxi arrived back on deck with medical supplies. He led the angry young woman to a bench and began to tend to her wounds with help from the damsel herself.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you Talim. It's just that we have seen much and have prior experience in dealing with Soul Edge. I'm sure you are capable of fine attacks." Kilik tried to smooth the tension between the two women.  
  
Talim glared at him with a piece of gauze in her mouth as she was wrapping her arm one handed while Maxi was working on a gash on the back of her neck. She finished tucking in the loose end. "I could have taken Ivy fine on my own. It's just a little hard to fight when you haven't eaten for five days."  
  
"You haven't eaten for five days!" Xianghua exclaimed, her sour mood courtesy of Maxi forgotten in an instant. "I'll be right back, you poor thing. I'll get you something to eat."  
  
Kilik sat beside Talim on the bench. "Why have you not eaten for five days? How long have you been away from home?"  
  
"I left my tribe a month ago. We have no such thing as money, so purchasing food is a foreign prospect. I was hunting for my meals until I reached the village. Apparently, there are too many people and the animals are scarce." Talim explained and her stomach gave an unfriendly reminder growl as she began to smell the return of Xianghua.  
  
Maxi finished with the wounds on her neck and let her eat the food offered. She practically inhaled the food. After a few minutes of silence with the only sounds being of Talim eating she looked up at her crowd. "What?" She asked with a mouthful of baked fish.  
  
"I'm curious about you. Could you share a little more? I assume that Kilik intends on inviting you to travel with us." Maxi told her while absently playing with the chains of his nunchaku.  
  
"I am the priestess of the Wind diety for my tribe. I am one with the wind and sense disturbances within it, no matter how minor. I felt the evil of Soul Edge and a merchant from Europe brought a shard of it to my village and I was able to sense the malice in its aura. I spoke with the winds and have discovered it is my fate to send this evil away from this world, back to which it came." Talim explained.  
  
"I see. So this is the first time away from your tribe, you are traveling alone, have no money, and no real idea of direction?" Maxi summed up the situation.  
  
Talim smiled at them one of her genuine smiles. "You've got me all figured out."  
  
"Come on Talim, you and I shall secure our lodgings for the evening. You two shall find out clues to our next destination." Kilik helped Talim rise from her seat and they left the boat.  
  
"Nice friends." Talim muttered.  
  
Kilik smiled at her attitude. "They really are admiral friends. There is just a bit of tension between us because we have recently found Maxi after losing him for years. Unfortunately, he seems to have no memory of us. It's been very hard on Xianghua."  
  
Talim looked up at him and put her hand upon his shoulder in sympathy. "Worry not, Kilik, one day all will be revealed. When do I hear your tale?"  
  
Kilik looked uneasy. "It's a long story, and is very difficult for me to share. If it is okay, I would prefer to share it at a later time."  
  
"Of course it's okay. I trust you and you don't have to tell me at all if you want."  
  
Kilik gave her a quick nod. "Do you have any other clothes?"  
  
Talim smiled. "Would you prefer I change? These clothes are favorable for fighting." She fingered her green and white threads. "I have a white pantsuit, give me a moment and I'll change. I'll be right back." She ran to a building and asked the inhabitants if she could change in one of their rooms and they allowed her.  
  
She came back to Kilik wearing a lovely white pantsuit with blue embroidery and trim and a blue long vest. He smiled at her and then led her towards an Inn. The streets were void of crowds in this sector; hopefully the others would still be able to find clues. Once inside the Inn, at the front desk was an elderly lady. She looked at the two and her solemn face broke into a happy smile.  
  
"Oh! Young love! Welcome to my Inn and you're in luck! Tonight is a special for newly weds!" The elderly lady greeted the two stunned warriors. Apparently Talim's white outfit and Kilik's red and gold ensemble gave off the wrong impression.  
  
"But, we're not-----" Talim began.  
  
"We're also renting a room for our friends. They are another newly wed couple." Kilik interrupted Talim while placing a possessive arm around her waist, careful of her wounds. She glared at him in disbelief, but the elderly lady was blind to her reaction and continued smiling sweetly at the two.  
  
"That's fine! I'll get you the keys while you give me the money." She dug behind her counter and produced two silver keys and handed them to Kilik as he gave her a few coins. "Follow me, I'll show you where the rooms are. I'll come check on you later, to see if you need anything else."  
  
The rooms were across from one another in the hall on the top floor of the inn. They each contained one large bed and a desk. It was simple but it would work for the traveling warriors.  
  
"We still have about two hours before we need to meet the others." Kilik told Talim. "Shall we go upon the town and entertain ourselves with the local street vendors?"  
  
Talim shook her head. "I need some time to meditate. The winds are calling for my attention. You go to the streets, I need time alone to listen to the winds."  
  
Kilik didn't look like he wanted to leave her alone and Talim noticed his look of reluctance. "Please? I really must do this."  
  
"Okay, but I'll be back in one hour."  
  
After Kilik left, Talim climbed outside of the window of her room up to the roof. She shivered from the chill in the winds, but welcomed anything her winds brought her. She sat cross-legged and began to focus. Soon the winds delivered their message to her.  
  
Talim found herself in a field near a mountain shrine. A woman who looked a few years older than her joined her and sat beside her.  
  
The woman smiled at Talim and her green eyes contained a measure of peace and love. "Hello Talim. I have been granted this opportunity to speak with you from your Wind diety. I have a request; will you hear me out?"  
  
"Where are we?" Talim asked.  
  
"We are at the Ling-Sheng Su Temple grounds." The mystery woman replied.  
  
Talim nodded, encouraging her dream visitor to continue.  
  
"My name is Xianglian. I seek your aid, because you are, or at least will be, very precious to one that is dear to me. He is laden with guilt over an act of evil that he could not have prevented or controlled. He will try to purge the evil of Soul Edge by channeling it through his own body. He has many spiritual gifts, however, he will spend eternity in atonement for the evils of this spirit of destruction."  
  
"I understand. What would you have me do?" Talim inquired.  
  
"I knew you would agree. You must help him find the sword of evil. However, in the final battle it is you who must defeat Inferno. You are the only one with a heart and soul of purity and innocence. The evil shall not be able to anchor its malice within you."  
  
"I left my people to rid this world of this evil. I see not how my mission has changed." Talim argued.  
  
Xianglian smiled at the priestess. "I see the fates have chosen well. My brother will not want you to risk your life. However, if he was to fight he is capable of destroying Inferno, but he has not the spiritual power to destroy the evil. It would take more lifetimes than he possesses to channel the evil through himself."  
  
"I understand. Where do we find this Inferno?" Talim asked after processing and agreeing to the request.  
  
"Worry not for now. Your days of travel remain long. You must train in the meantime so that you shall be prepared when the time does come." Xianglian stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Do not worry. I won't back down!" Talim told her with great determination.  
  
Xianglian smiled at her. "I know you won't. I shall visit you tonight and show you what has caused the guilt that plagues my brother."  
  
Talim looked uneasy. "I do not wish to interfere with his privacy. I'm sure your brother would tell me when he was ready."  
  
"Kilik will indeed tell you in time. However, I will show you tonight. You will not remember the details, but you will remember the emotions. It will help you to understand his grief and to help you prevent him from foolish acts of retribution."  
  
Xianglian vanished in a swirl of misty smoke, leaving Talim alone on the field to stare at the temple grounds. The winds danced around her and she enjoyed her last moments of meditation in silent bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik left the Inn slightly annoyed. He really would have preferred not leaving the young priestess by herself. She claimed that she could take care of herself, but he had his doubts. She was simply too small and frail. He aimlessly walked the streets.  
  
They were still mostly empty but a few vendors were open. Most sold fruits and jewelry. Next he saw one that sold musical wind instruments. He paused here.  
  
A familiar voice from his childhood whispered in his ear. "Buy her the flute. She will like the flute."  
  
"Sister?" Kilik gasped in disbelief. He turned quickly and noticed nothing behind him, but felt the chill in the nearby winds.  
  
"The flute." The voice repeated.  
  
Kilik decided to take the voice of his sister's advice. He examined the simple wooden flute and then purchased it much to the delight of the vendor and to his own confusion.  
  
Almost an hour had passed, so Kilik took his prize and began back towards the Inn. The elderly Inn keeper smiled at him warmly. He walked up the stairs to his room and noticed Talim was no where to be seen.  
  
He began to panic but a breeze from the open window drew his attention and he climbed out of it and up to the roof where a certain wind priestess was sitting in a meditative stance.  
  
She smiled at him and opened her eyes. "I could tell you had returned. The wind shifted in your presence. They tell me you have a gift for me."  
  
Kilik sat beside her and drew the flute from the inner pocket of his cape. "I had a feeling that you would like this." He handed her the flute and her eyes widened in delight.  
  
She took the flute and much to Kilik's surprise hugged him fiercely upon receiving it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and examined the flute behind his back. Taken off guard, Kilik slowly circled his arms around her waist.  
  
She began to cry softly with tears of happiness, much to the discomfort of the young man. "Kilik, you do not know how much this means to me! I lost my flute on my travels. It was my source of peace amongst my stresses with my tribe. This will make this journey that much easier!"  
  
She released him from her embrace, but he was a little slower in releasing her. However, Talim didn't notice for her joy in the gift.  
  
Kilik reluctantly allowed her to escape his body's cage. He should not seek warmth and comfort from this priestess. He was unworthy of such things. After the evils he committed, whether under control of the Evil Seed or not, he did not deserve to find peace in an innocent.  
  
"Shall I play for you?" Talim asked, finally redirecting her attention to the gift bearer.  
  
Kilik shook his head. "I'm afraid it shall have to wait. We must meet the others now. There will plenty of time on the ship for you to play for me."  
  
"That's right. We have to tell them about the rooms." Talim looked thoughtful, but then once again regained a sense of indignity. "I can't believe you would lie to that Inn keeper just to save some money!"  
  
Kilik stood up and offered Talim his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "We all must make sacrifices." He reassured her with a wink.  
  
She growled softly and then stormed off the roof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik and Talim met Xianghua and Maxi at the appointed location. The two looked really tired and were not expecting the smug look of mischief upon Kilik's face.  
  
"Why do you have that look?" Maxi immediately inquired. He may not have known Kilik very well, but he knew him well enough to know he was up to something mischievous.  
  
"Nothing. I got a discount on our rooms though. What did you find out and when will your crew be ready to leave?" Kilik ignored the suspicious look upon the other two as he covered Talim's mouth with his hand to keep her from answering about the discount.  
  
"They'll be ready by morning and our destination is Venice. Now tell us about this discount and why you're not allowing Talim to speak!" Maxi demanded.  
  
Slowly Kilik released his silencing hand off Talim and took a deep breath. "Well, the Inn keeper thought that Talim and I were a newly wed couple and said the price was half-off, so I told her that you guys were newly weds too. But we saved so much money!" Kilik told them in his 'I'm being practical' tone.  
  
"You did what?!?" Xianghua exclaimed.  
  
Kilik roughly grabbed hold of the young woman's hand once again and began to lead the way to the Inn. Better to use Talim as a shield than face the wrath of Xianghua.  
  
"Why do you keep touching me!" Talim whispered loudly and with anger.  
  
"Life for a life. I saved you, now you can save me from an angry Xianghua."  
  
"Fine." Talim agreed, because she too was a little afraid of the sputtering volcano that was walking briskly behind them and besides Kilik did just buy her a flute.  
  
"It won't be so bad. You can take the bed and I'll take the floor. No need to be all huffy about it." Maxi grumbled a little upset with the reaction. He was taking it personally for some reason that Xianghua wouldn't want to be his wife, even if only for pretend. But he wasn't sure why it was so upsetting, it wasn't like he had known her long or anything or that he cared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay so you take the bed and I'll take the floor." Kilik told his 'wife' after he opened their door. Talim looked at him in confusion.  
  
"I've never slept on a 'bed' before. I'll take the floor. You take that big wooden thing." Talim told him lightly patting him on the back before falling onto the floor in a tired collapse. Kilik stood over and shook his head.  
  
"No, you are sleeping on the bed. You'll like it and it will be good for you." Kilik reassured her.  
  
Talim shook her head stubbornly. "No no, I know how solid ground works. You may sleep on that and I'll sleep here. I'm perfectly happy."  
  
Kilik sighed and threw his bag into the corner before leaning over picking up the young woman and swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then threw her onto the bed, pulled the covers over her and then sat himself onto the floor. "Now, go to sleep."  
  
Talim pouted at her loss but then realized how soft and relaxing this bed was. It was much better than the floor. "Such luxuries will make me weak." She muttered before falling asleep.  
  
Kilik listened to her last statement. "There won't be many luxuries where we're going. Enjoy them while they last my little wind priestess."  
  
Talim was having visions again. The Wind diety had allowed Xianglian to speak to her in her dreams warning her about Kilik visually. She saw flashes of a massacre. The location looked similar to the mountain temple she found herself at earlier in her meditation. The entire temple village was destroyed and amongst the dead bodies there was one seen crawling through the gore. He had a fresh cut across his left cheek that looked familiar. Those eyes, that hair, all seemed familiar. He was younger but it was him.  
  
"Kilik! NO! Get away from there!" Talim screamed in her slumber. "It's not your fault! You must survive!"  
  
Kilik awoke from his slumber to screams of his roommate. He rushed to her bedside and shook her shoulders trying to wake her. "Talim! Talim! Wake up!" He pleaded.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Her warm chocolate eyes were gone and replaced by the emerald orbs of his long lost sister. Her voice was not that of Talim, but that of Xianglian. "Kilik, their deaths were not your fault. My death was not your fault. You were meant to live on. That was why I gave you the Dvapara Yuga."  
  
"But, sister, I do not have it anymore! Nightmare destroyed in our last battle. I have failed. I did not destroy the evil and it has come again." Kilik admitted.  
  
"I know,Kilk. But this time you shall succeed. You can not do it alone. You must not shoulder all the burden of guilt. You can not defeat this evil by yourself for if you try you shall fail and there will be no third chance."  
  
"What do I do then? Sister, show me the way!" Kilik cried.  
  
Talim's eyes were losing the green and turning to chocolate once again, as the spirit of Xianglian was leaving. "You can not do it alone." She whispered and then left leaving a sobbing Talim who had no recollection of the last conversation and only of the visions of bloodshed.  
  
She buried her face into Kilik's bare chest. He removed his hands from her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her frame for the second time that day allowing her to cry. He smoothed her hair down as he gently rubbed her back trying to calm her. He was a little surprised by the strong muscles he could feel of this girl as he held her.  
  
"There was so much blood. So much. So much." She sobbed. "The pain. The evil. The guilt. So much guilt. Too much pain. So much death."  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know." Kilik whispered, he knew she couldn't hear his words. She was lost in a state of despair. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" He suggested while unwinding his arms and releasing her from his grasp.  
  
Talim shook her head when he tried to stand and pulled him back onto the bed. "No. no." She whispered.  
  
Kilik sighed. He was getting too emotionally attached to this little wind priestess. "What would you have me do?"  
  
"Stay." She whispered as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him while burying her face in his well-toned chest again.  
  
Kilik didn't know what to do. He had vowed to protect her, so perhaps just this once, he would grant her this request. He shifted his weight so that she was more comfortably settled in his lap and then pushed himself backwards until his back rested upon the headboard.  
  
She seemed to have already fallen asleep. He sighed once again and then rested his chin on the top of head and fell asleep himself. There won't be time for these luxuries later on, so he might as well enjoy them while they were still alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not much fighting in this chapter, other than verbally, but there is some important character depth. ~Belle 


	3. Ship Ride

The sun rose all too soon for the quartet. All were oddly quiet and failed to mention the previous night. Kilik was avoiding all eye contact with Talim. When he had awoken that morning he found himself in bed alone and found his little priestess upon the roof once more, playing her flute. Maxi and Xianghua seemed to have also had an odd night, for their usual bickering was at an all time low.  
  
Maxi's crew was loading the last of the needed supplies upon the vessel when the warriors arrived at the dock. Maxi smiled with pride at the diligence this crew seemed to possess. He remembered vividly the loss of his first crew those many years ago courtesy of Astaroth.  
  
"Set sails for Venice." Maxi ordered his pirate crew and they quickly obeyed. He looked back at his three companions and winked.  
  
"Looks like the sea calls." He told them with a casual shrug.  
  
Talim was a bit uneasy upon the ship. She had never before traveled the sea. However, the wind was especially strong upon the waves and she found some comfort in that.  
  
Xianghua approached the railing that the teenager was leaning upon. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Would you like to start over?"  
  
Talim offered Xianghua a smile. "Worry not about such things. However, I warn you to not underestimate any fighter, especially when that opponent is me." She turned back towards the waves and closed her eyes to listen to the words of the winds.  
  
"It's just that I have fought this battle before. I am afraid that you are too inexperienced for the trials that await is all." The older woman tried to explain.  
  
Talim sighed and then walked towards her bag in her room, leaving Xianghua upon deck staring after her. She returned shortly holding her elbow blades. "You and your friends are not the first people searching for Soul Edge that I have encountered since leaving my tribe. I have already fought. Would you care to spar?"  
  
The stubborn Xianghua was never one to turn down a challenge. She gave a curt nod and unsheathed her blade. "I will not go easy on you."  
  
"So be it." Talim flipped her twin blades and grinned a wicked grin. And before Xianghua could blink Talim was nowhere to be seen. However a quick kick into the back of her head helped in locating the teen. Talim landed smoothly and looked as her victim stumbled after receiving her blow.  
  
Xianghua charged at her but Talim easily deflected the blows and swept her leg under her feet and knocked her to the floor. The crew had begun to crowd around the fight and began forming a ring. Maxi and Kilik had been discussing Venice near the wheel of the ship but noticed the lack of crew around them. Soon they discovered the show that held everyone's attention.  
  
Talim had not even broke a sweat and was growing annoyed with the lack of skill from her opponent. Currently she found Xianghua slamming her palm upon the ground after being knocked down, again. Talim hit her once more with the handle of her blades upon the back of her skull knocking the woman unconscious.  
  
"You did your best, I respect that." Talim walked away from the unconscious woman and the crowd parted before her revealing a stunned Kilik and Maxi. Talim offered an innocent smile and then continued below deck to put back up her blades.  
  
Maxi and Kilik rushed over to check up on their fallen friend. They found her unconscious but relatively unharmed. Kilik quickly followed the path leading towards Talim below deck. He found her idly twirling one of her blades. She glanced over at him briefly before redirecting her stare to the wall.  
  
"What happened out there?" Kilik asked as he sat beside the girl on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, please try to understand. I am a warrior that deserves respect. She speaks of experience, but I find wisdom is far greater than experience." Talim answered.  
  
"The two usually come as a package deal." Kilik replied.  
  
"No. It is foolish to assume such a thing. Thus far on this quest, you are the only other who seeks the evil sword with a soul capable of destroying it. The others either have good or bad intentions, however, regardless of their intentions they are incapable of safely possessing the sword." Talim answered. She gently laid her blades upon the floor and stood up, offering her hand to Kilik.  
  
He took it and stood as well. "We shall reach Venice soon enough. I do not want you to fight in any frivolous displays of pride."  
  
Talim glared at him coldly. "I thought you more wise than that. Nothing I do is frivolous." She left the room and returned to the upper deck of the ship. She climbed to the look-out tower and played her flute for the watchman on duty.  
  
Kilik watched her leave and pondered her words. Perhaps foolishness comes with experience, for he could not take her advice seriously. She was still a child, more or less, she lacked the knowledge of the way the real world worked. Her life was too sheltered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maxi's navigator had found an extremely effiecient route towards the cave in Venice that was to hold the next clues to the location of Soul Edge. An uneventful week had passed. The only excitement was the spar on the first day between the two women warriors.  
  
Talim had avoided speaking with her new companions. The only one to have held a conversation with her during the week was the night watchman. She spent a great deal of time speaking with him, although he never really spoke to the rest of the crew. Maxi said he was a mute, but used wonderful hand gestures and his sight was so keen that he was an excellent look out.  
  
Kilik couldn't get her words out of his head. Perhaps he was underestimating the young woman. For he had decided that she most definitely was not a child. He had been watching her from afar the entire journey and was extremely jealous of the mysterious blond haired lookout.  
  
The evening before they were to land at their destination the four warriors had their dinner separately from the rest of the crew, with the exception of the look-out. Talim had insisted that he be allowed to join and since he could not speak, Maxi saw no need in excluding him.  
  
"This cave here, is where the beast lives." Maxi explained pointed to a position on the map he had laid across the table after their dinner dishes had been cleared.  
  
"What sort of beast is it?" Talim asked.  
  
"He is not in your league, girl." Xianghua replied, not even offering a glance in the youth's direction.  
  
Talim ground her teeth in rage, but the silent visitor put his hand upon her shoulder and shook his head. Talim calmed and decided to let the insult pass. She needed to focus on maintaining a sense of calmness if she wanted to prove victorious in any future matches.  
  
Kilik watched the exchange and felt his a stab in his stomach. Jealousy had reared his ugly head and this mute, mysterious, keen eyed pirate had suddenly befriended the one he was supposed to be the confidant for. "Could you remove your hood, sir?" Kilik asked of the look-out.  
  
Instead of the young pirate crew member removing his hood he turned towards Talim to silently ask advice.  
  
Maxi looked up from his precious map and was curious what his crew member actually looked like. "It's okay, you can remove your hood. We shall not judge you." He told the hooded fellow. "He's probably got hideous scars that prevent him from speaking." He rationalized to the others.  
  
"Before you say anything, I want you to know that he is trust worthy. His goal is similar to ours and he will be leaving our company once we reach France." Talim answered while holding the mute's hands down to prevent him from removing his hood.  
  
"How do you know about France?" Maxi asked bewildered. Only his first mate and Kilik knew about the plans to go to France.  
  
"It matters not." Talim told him and then released her hands allowing the figure to remove his hood. Three gasps were emitted as the hood fell to reveal a young man who appeared to be Talim's age with long blond hair, keen blue eyes, and long pointy ears.  
  
"An elf?" Kilik asked directing his question towards Talim.  
  
"Yes. He is not from our world and he does not speak our language." She answered.  
  
"But you have been speaking with him every night for the past week." Kilik argued.  
  
"So you did notice?" Talim teased.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kilik asked confused.  
  
"I didn't think you would notice my absence. And while we speak different languages we can both read and speak through the winds." She pointed to her flute and the elf pulled an Ocarina out of his pocket.  
  
"His name is Link. He is a fighter as well." Talim explained. "Now, tell us about the beast."  
  
"His name Voldo. He was said to have been driven mad while keeping watch over his master's buried fortune in the caves of Venice. However, there are rumours of a samurai and ninja in the area. We must be on our guard for all of them." Kilik informed while locking eyes with Talim.  
  
Talim reached over and clapped her hand upon his shoulder. "Thank you for finally sharing that with me. What are their weapons?"  
  
"The latter both use fairly long swords while the former uses double blades of a very fine cut. He is especially dangerous." Maxi replied.  
  
"I shall take the Ninja." Xianghua announced.  
  
"I plan on taking the Samurai." Maxi answered.  
  
"I will destroy Voldo." Kilik replied.  
  
Talim shook her head. "Those are poor matches. Maxi, your weapons are not suited for fighting long distance attacks of a Samurai. Kilik I suggest you take him. I would be happy to take Voldo, it sounds as if our skills will be well matched."  
  
"No." Kilik answered her sternly.  
  
"Your right, perhaps Link should take the Ninja. He is very talented with the sword and bow." Talim misunderstood.  
  
"I do not know of Link's skills, but I do know that I do not want you to risk your life against the likes of Voldo." Kilik replied.  
  
"Did you find fault in my reasoning of matching up fighting styles?" Talim asked.  
  
Kilik shook his head. "The weapon matters not, it is the heart behind the warrior that welds the weapons."  
  
Talim stared at him very hard. "Are you questioning my heart?" She asked him softly.  
  
"No, look, let you and I discuss this later, alone." Kilik suggested.  
  
"Fine." Talim answered crossing her arms, trying her best not to appear a temperamental child. She was sure that Link understood what had just transpired, but was keeping his composure, so she would do the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik had lead Talim to the cabins of the ship after the congregation had settled about the plans of battle. He felt unease at the stiffness of the arm he grasped. Talim was not making this easy for him.  
  
"Let us sleep on this for tonight. We shall speak in the morning. I shall awaken you at dawn or when we reach land. Which ever comes first." Kilik told Talim. Talim nodded her head in acceptance but vowed silently that she would win her case.  
  
At dawn the ship reached land and Kilik went to awaken Talim. He found her already up and waiting his arrival.  
  
"Explain." Talim demanded finally looking at him and piercing his very soul with her chocolate eyes.  
  
Kilik suddenly felt his throat contract and grow very dry. "Its just, that although, I have confidence in your fighting skills, it is not necessary for you to fight in this battle. Maxi, Xianghua, and I have fought many opponents together and proved victorious."  
  
"If you were victorious then I wouldn't be here to fight today, now would I?" Talim countered.  
  
"True enough. In that case, it is our responsibility to risk our lives to set those wrongs right. I don't think you realize how dangerous this is." Kilik tried to reason.  
  
"No. It is you who underestimate me, once again. I did not abandon my tribe so that I could travel the world in peace and make new friends. I left my home because I have a responsibility. You of all people should know of what I speak. Or do you not remember the dream?"  
  
"You remember the dream?" Kilik asked softly.  
  
Talim shook her head. "Bits and pieces only. But I do remember that it is you and I who must defeat this evil. And that ultimately you must allow me to vanquish the evil for you lack the ability despite your desire."  
  
Kilik took the upset girl into his arms and crushed her to his chest. He moved his right hand to circle her neck placing two of his fingers upon her pressure point. She relaxed in his embrace and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Look, I'm sorry to do this to you. You'll have to forgive me, but I need you to stay down."  
  
He pressed hard upon her pressure point and the priestess collapsed within his arms. He picked her up bridal style and laid her upon her bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly before running back on deck to join his fellow fighters.  
  
The elven lookout had left the ship once it landed and his whereabouts were unknown. Kilik nodded at the duo and they nodded back recognizing that he had taken care of the girl. They had convinced themselves that they were protecting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Talim wished the shaking would stop. She swatted the annoying hands away from her shoulders but they held firm. Finally she opened her eyes to meet the blue orbs of her foreign friend, Link.  
  
"Link? What's going on?" She asked confused. Link pointed towards her door and to her weapons. Suddenly Talim remembered.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" She declared as she grabbed her elbow blades and ran from the room with Link close behind. Link had been looking over the map ever since the three had left and was fairly certain he could find the cave they sought. He was determined to help his friend.  
  
"Do you think this is the place?" Talim asked Link as they approached an area hidden from most eyes. There appeared to be several caves littering the area. Link pointed towards the middle cave and to their respective weapons. Talim nodded her head in comprehension. The two approached the caves.  
  
Suddenly shouting could be heard. Talim turned in the direction of the feminine shouts and noticed Xianghua fighting a female ninja. She did not appear to be fairing too well. Talim looked over towards Link and he too had noticed the shouts but merely shrugged his shoulders. Apparently, he didn't care much for Xianghua either.  
  
However, another match could be heard not far off. Link recognized the voice of Maxi and decided to make sure his captain survived. He would need transportation to arrive to France. He nodded his head in that direction to warn Talim of his intentions and she smiled in understanding. He pointed towards the middle cave for her to continue towards.  
  
Talim continued on her own towards the unknown of the middle cave. All she knew was that a creature by the name of Voldo lived here and that Kilik was most likely engaged in a battle with him. What she did not expect was the mounts of treasure that piled along the cave floor.  
  
She temporarily forgot her reason for entering the cave as a particular item crossed her attention. It was a pair of Double Crescent Blades. She picked up the deadly elbow blades and inspected them closely. She moved them through the air in a couple of practice moves and was very pleased with the strength they possessed.  
  
She smiled and placed her original blades into their sheathes while she welded this new pair.  
  
She could hear the clash of metal in the distance. She recognized Kilik's voice. Perhaps she would watch and be a spectator in this fight.  
  
When her eyes caught up to the sounds her ears hear she gasped. Kilik was fighting a hideous beast. He looked like some sort of mummy from ancient Egypt and he had two vicious blades that looked like the guillotine used in so many bloody revolutions.  
  
"This rod will be your doom!" Kilik taunted the hideous remains of a madman.  
  
Voldo seemed to not be intimdated in the least and continued to approach the young man in a drunken walk while swinging his deadly blades. Kilik already had the misfortune of being to close to those blades.  
  
A bloody trail marked his most recent path upon the cave flooring. "I see you!" Kilik answered the glint of the blades in the dark.  
  
His rod hit true and a gasp of pain could be heard from the raspy voice. "Take this!" He thrust into the body of his opponent repeatedly jabbing into the soft flesh of the stomach and other lower regions. He knocked the brute off his feet and hit him very hard upon the head.  
  
Voldo gasped in fury. "Forgive me." Kilik replied before he crashed his rod onto the forehead of the miserable creature, forever ending his days of darkness.  
  
Kilik reached down to pluck the shard from the body of his defeated foe. He did not expect to hear someone clapping for his battle. Least of all did he expect to see Talim on two feet approaching him with a smile on her face.  
  
"That was excellent." She told him while playing with her new blades. "What happened to him?" She pointed to the body lying on the ground.  
  
"He was a lost soul. His purpose was to guard his master's treasure but his master died and he continued to guard it none the less." Kilik replied.  
  
"So he was a man. That is unfortunate." Talim replied. She kneeled before the body. "I am sorry for your fate. But thank your master for his gift."  
  
Kilik eyed the woman curiously. "How's your head?"  
  
"I'm surprised I didn't hit the floor after you knocked me unconsious." She answered while staring him in the eye.  
  
Kilik went to rub his hand nervously on the back of his neck but withdrew it sharply when his hand encountered a bleeding wound sliced recently there. Talim rushed over to inspect the wound. Her hands traveled down his back and arms as well.  
  
"You are covered in many flesh wounds. None appear too serious, but you must clean them at once." She told him. She lifted his left arm and wrapped it around her neck to rest upon her left shoulder. She then wrapped her right arm around his waist and helped him to walk out of the cave. She looked at her new toys that she had precariously dropped upon the ground with sadness.  
  
"Hand them to me. I shall carry them for you since you are carrying me." Kilik offered. Talim smiled and handed him the blades. "So, did Link show you where to go?"  
  
"Yes, I believe he went to aid in Maxi's battle. He is very determined to get to France and it would serve him no good to be minus one captain!" Talim told him with her joyous spirit back in full effect.  
  
"I am sure that Maxi was able to prove victorious in the end. Did you run across Xianghua as well?" Kilik inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but she is so determined that she has so many skills that I can not possibly understand we decided to let her fight her own battle." Talim answered while looking over at Kilik and meeting his eyes. He bit his lip slightly and Talim cocked an eyebrow at the action.  
  
"Perhaps we should double check, just to make sure." Kilik replied. He knew that Xianghua was strong, but she was not the most cunning of fighters and many fine warriors could claim strength.  
  
Talim smiled. "Yes, Kilik, but only if you give me permission to join in if it looks a little difficult."  
  
"Is there no other way?" He asked.  
  
Talim shook her head and he reluctantly agreed to her request. They approached the battlefield to find that Maxi was sitting calmly beside an annoyed Samurai. It would seem that the Samurai had lost. And that Xianghua also was sitting on the sidelines with a sour expression.  
  
Link was fighting the female ninja. Kilik sighed with relief that his friends were unharmed and that he wouldn't be forced to see Talim put her life on the line. Link was an impressive combatant. The ninja really didn't have a chance and soon enough she was defeated.  
  
Link calmly walked toward Talim with his newly acquired shard. She held out her hand and he gave it to her. She smiled in gratitude. The ninja and samurai left quickly later apparently they knew one another.  
  
"Kilik! Are you okay?" Xianghua asked upset at her friend's appearance.  
  
"It looks worst than it is. Talim will take care of it. Let's get back to the ship, we have all we came for." Kilik and Talim began to head back towards the ship with Maxi standing on Kilik's other side to help support his weight.  
  
Link was carrying Talim's new weapons and smiled at her in approval. He secretly looked over towards Xianghua and then winked at Talim. The shared another smile in satisfaction that they were able to prove their worth to their companions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How about that? I gave you four battles, another hero, and some Kilik/Talim fluff! ~Belle 


	4. More Competition

Talim looked at Kilik with mild disgust. She had finished cleansing his wounds with the supplies Maxi had provided her, but his clothes were another matter.  
  
Kilik noticed the look she was giving him. "What?"  
  
"Your clothes, they're all bloody. You need a new attire." Talim explained while looking at the excess bandages she held in her hands. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to toss them over board when Kilik grabbed her wrist using his incredible reflexes.  
  
"We may need those for later. We'll have plenty of battles to come." He took the bandages from her grasp and placed them in the basket where Maxi stored his medical supplies. "So you don't approve of my clothes?" Kilik asked while gracing Talim with a skeptical eye as he looked her up and down. She was wearing her green and white outfit that day, it was the skimpiest of all her clothes.  
  
"Well it has blood all over it." Talim replied, not catching his hint.  
  
"Why don't we go back into town and look for some clothes." Kilik suggested.  
  
"I have three outfits with me here. We must travel light and all of my clothes are well suited for fighting. We simply need to clean your cape is all." Talim reasoned.  
  
Kilik stood up and smiled at her. "No. I think we should spend some of the gold I found from our friend." He patted the bulging coin purse he had strapped to his belt.  
  
"You do not like my clothes?" She asked a little hurt. Link happened to be walking by and noticed the hurt tone in his friend's voice. He glared at Kilik before knocking him upside the head with the bug catching net he held in his hands.  
  
Talim couldn't help but laugh at the scene of Kilik standing with Link's net over his head. Link was satisfied by Talim's reaction and took back his net and continued on his way. Kilik rolled his eyes. Those two needed to stay far away from one another if he was going to keep his sanity.  
  
Kilik offered his arm to Talim. She looked at him quizzically. "There is nothing wrong with your clothing. I rather like the way you dress." He flashed her a slightly lecherous grin before continuing. "However, France is rather cold and neither of us have clothes suited for winter. Would you consider a coat?"  
  
Talim laced her arm through his and nodded her head in acceptance. It made sense and she needed to be in the best health in order to fight well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I could have taken her." Xianghua muttered to Maxi as the two finished eating their dinner.  
  
Maxi nodded his head sympathetically. "I know it must be hard, considering you were graced four years ago with success in your fights. However, you shouldn't let past victory get you over confidant. If you would like, I'll spar with you and perhaps you can improve on your technique."  
  
"I don't need to practice. I just needed more time in that last match." She stubbornly protested.  
  
Maxi threw a knife at her and it grazed her cheek. Xianghua held her hand to her fresh cut and glared at the man before her. "Why did you do that!"  
  
Maxi shrugged. "How pathetic! You disappoint me. If you were not in need of practice you would have been able to catch that easily. I strongly recommend you reconsider my offer."  
  
Xianghua considered his reasoning for a moment. She saw Kilik and Talim leaving the ship. She looked back at Maxi. "Very well, I accept."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Talim cocked an eyebrow at Kilik's choice. He chose a blue vest with fur collar, but it hardly protected his torso from the elements.  
  
"Not that I am complaining about the view, but that does not look very warm." Talim admonished.  
  
Kilik twirled his staff in a few practice maneuvers. "It is excellent for fighting and the fur does keep me warm." He replied while tossing the merchant a few gold pieces. "Now, let us find some coats." He replied as he wrapped his free arm around Talim's shoulders to guild her through the streets.  
  
The two found another merchant that was selling fine coats. Kilik found a pair of similar overcoats that would work for both of them and purchased them. "These will keep us quite warm."  
  
Talim smiled when Kilik draped the coat over her shoulders. It did stop the chill from the late evening from penetrating her. However, before she could properly thank him a commotion in the streets drew both of their attention.  
  
"Stop! Thief!" A man's voice roared. Running away from the crowds a man could be seen running.  
  
Kilik placed his hand upon Talim's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Stay here, I'll be back shortly."  
  
Talim couldn't believe the nerve of that man! Her hands automatically reached for her new Double Crescent Blades and she took off in the same direction as Kilik and the thief.  
  
She wasn't sure where they could have gone. There was no sign of either of the two once she rounded the last corner of the alley. Then rough hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
"You should repent, young one." The voice told her as he began to drag her away.  
  
She was mentally kicking herself for having sheathed her blades during her run. Her mother always told her never to run with sharp objects, you could put out someone's eye. Well maybe she should be trying to put out someone's eye! Her arms were pinned to her sides and as much as she hated to admit it, she lacked upper body strength.  
  
"You should not have interfered. However, I'm sure that man you were with would pay a nice sum to have you returned to him. There are many in need of such funds. You understand I'm sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yungsung was waiting for his new traveling companion to return; the sun had recently set. The young Korean fighter still was uneasy in the presence of Yoshimitsu. The man wore a mask all the time and had an odd sense of honor. What kind of thief can claim to be honorable?  
  
He did not expect the return of his companion to bring someone he met earlier in his travels. He rose from the ground upon seeing the familiar girl looking so helpless. He couldn't help but feel the need to save her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yungsung asked the masked thief.  
  
"Easy money. She obviously has friends with plenty of it." He gestured to the Double Crescent Blades. He had met Voldo on previous treasure hunts and vividly recalled those weapons amongst the gold and jewels of those caves.  
  
"You should release her, now." Yungsung suggested as a command.  
  
Yoshimitsu shook his head. "No."  
  
"Gimme a break!" Yungsung cried. "How can you claim to be all valiant when you kidnap Talim!"  
  
Yoshimitsu looked back at the Korean with a questioning expression. "Talim? You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, I know her. Now release her or else I will make you release her." Yungsung warned as he unsheathed his blade.  
  
Yoshimitsu laughed an insane laugh that would freak out any bystander. Talim shifted uncomfortably, silently praying to be released from this situation.  
  
"I would recommend you releasing her." A new voice, much welcomed to Talim's ears could be heard.  
  
Yoshimitsu turned to address the new arrival. "You again?"  
  
"Do not make me repeat myself." Kilik warned as he twirled his rod around and took up his favorite fighting stance.  
  
Yoshimitsu pushed Talim towards Yungsung and prepared to attack the rod- bearing interloper. "You shall repent!" He cried as he flew at the man.  
  
Kilik was ready for the attack and braced himself for the inevitable hit. He used his raging phoenix attack to upset the pogo like movements this masked swordsman started to use.  
  
"How's that?" Kilik asked as he hit his rod hard where the victim's voice should rise a few octaves.  
  
Yoshimitsu offered a groan but no other verbal comment. He backed away and sat upon the ground and meditated. Kilik was so confused he didn't realize the masked man was starting another attack until the ground began to shake.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Yungsun shouted in warning before the final after shock could damage Kilik.  
  
Kilik pulled a pole-vault move on his rod to stay out of the attack zone. He landed softly onto the ground and raised Kali-Yuga to slam against Yoshimitsu's neck. The masked man fell to the ground harshly. "Don't cry for mercy." Kilik warned as he began to raise the staff for the mortal blow.  
  
"No!" Talim cried as she ran away from Yunsung to protect the masked man from death. "You can't kill him."  
  
Kilik lowered his rod and looked at her bewildered. "But he kidnapped you." He argued.  
  
The masked man sat up and stared at her as well. "Why did you stay his hand?"  
  
"Because you aren't evil, you're just.... different. Besides, you have shards. You must give them to us." Talim told him.  
  
Yoshimitsu looked her in the eyes, trying to see her very soul. "Why do you want my shards?"  
  
"We have to destroy them." Talim replied without hesitation.  
  
"What has happened to Voldo?" The masked thief asked.  
  
"I killed him." Kilik answered.  
  
The masked thief nodded. "Very well. There is no point in me fighting any longer. Destroy the evil or I will make you pay." He told the two before reaching into his inner pockets and handing the two shards he had collected to Talim.  
  
"The only way we won't destroy the evil is if death prevents us." Talim vowed.  
  
Yoshimitsu rose from the ground and left the area. The three remaining warriors stared at one another. Finally Yunsung cleared his throat.  
  
"Glad to see you've made it this far, Talim." He told her flashing her a smile while walking towards her and wrapping her in a big hug.  
  
Kilik narrowed his eyes at the young man and his grip tightened around his rod. Perhaps he would get to kill someone that night afterall.  
  
Talim laughed as if she could hear Kilik's thoughts. "Yunsung this is Kilik. Kilik this is Yunsung." Talim introduced to two men as she stepped out of the Korean's embrace.  
  
"How do you know each other? Old boyfriend?" Kilik wanted to hit himself, but he couldn't prevent himself from asking.  
  
Talim looked at him confused. First he didn't like Link and now he doesn't like Yunsung. He must not like young men. "Actually, he's the first warrior I met after I left my tribe. We met Ayutthaya. Say, you don't still intend on welding the sword do you?" Talim asked the Korean.  
  
Yunsung wouldn't meet her gaze. "I am not sure yet. I must defend my country."  
  
Kilik looked at the other man in shock. "You want to use Soul Edge to defend your country? It is not a power that can be controlled. It only brings death and destruction to any who try to use it."  
  
"I don't care, I will defend my country." Yunsung answered stubbornly.  
  
"There are other ways young one." Kilik told him as he wrapped his arm possessively around Talim's shoulder and began to walk back in the direction of the ship.  
  
Talim thought Kilik was using her for support. He did sustain a few wounds courtesy of his latest battle. She curled her arm around his waist to help him stand. For some reason he seemed to be pretty strong. She was curious why he needed her for support.  
  
Yunsung glared at the prick with his arm around Talim like he owned her. "I'm much better looking than you." He muttered to the retreated figure of Kilik. He stood uncertain. Yoshimitsu had obviously given up on the quest. Perhaps he should join Talim's group or offer them a place to recover.  
  
"Yunsung, why don't you come with us?" Talim called over her shoulder, solving the Korean's inner delima.  
  
Kilik cursed to himself. First there was Link and now there was this Yunsung. Talim was hard enough to keep out of trouble by herself, but with those two along she was going to be very difficult to manage. He tightened his grip around her shoulder in anticipation.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking." Yunsung began.  
  
"Was it scary? Is that why you stopped?" Kilik teased.  
  
Yunsung glared at him. "Well, I noticed that you seem to be wounded from the encounter. You are leaning heavily upon Talim, so you are obviously wounded. I know of temple near here, I'm sure the priest would be willing to offer us a place to stay for the evening."  
  
Talim smiled at Yunsung. "That's an excellent idea, don't you think Kilik?" She was worried about him and didn't want him to injure himself walking back to the ship.  
  
Kilik looked at the Korean suspiciously. "How far?"  
  
"Not far, we had stayed their the previous night. It is perhaps a thirty minute walk from here. How far is it to your ship?"  
  
"It will take at least an hour and a half." Talim answered.  
  
"Very well." Kilik grudgingly agreed. He wasn't that injured in his last battle, but he really didn't want Talim to know that. He liked having an excuse to have his arm around her and let that Korean know she was off limits.  
  
Kilik shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was his problem anyway? He just met this wind priestess and he was ready to kill any friends she had of the masculine sex. He really did need to focus. Perhaps he could talk with the priest and get some advice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High above the trio, another hid in the shadows. He was perched upon a stony interface of a nearby cliff. This group had many of the shards and he needed to collect them. Perhaps he would allow them to do the hard work. If he were known for anything, it would be for his cunning.  
  
His living cape fluttered behind him on the night breeze. The blood red waves would strike terror into any that could see. His eyes were afire with an emerald blaze.  
  
So they were heading to the 'temple'. He preferred avoiding religious places. Being a spawn of hell would do that to you. Perhaps he would find this group later. He felt a need to travel to France. He knew many shards were there.  
  
Surely this group would head for the north as well. He would simply meet them there. His symbiotic suit of armor was begging for a fight. These warriors were too easy prey. He needed to find larger game, a greater challenge. Perhaps Nightmare or Necrid would meet that bill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik looked back at Yunsung skeptically when he saw the 'temple.' It was unlike any temple he had ever seen. It looked more like a monastery to him. "This is the temple?"  
  
Yunsung nodded enthusiastically. "It's unlike the sort back home. It must be the European version."  
  
Unconsciously Talim's grip around Kilik's midsection tightened. All these unfamiliar buildings were intimidating to the young wind priestess. Kilik would have smiled, but he too was feeling slightly uncomfortable. But the Korean seemed at perfect ease.  
  
An ancient looking priest emerged from the entrance doors of the monastery. He wore black attire with a white collar. Kilik thought that perhaps he was a Catholic priest. He welcomed the trio inside.  
  
"Welcome, Yunsung. I see you have brought new friends." The elderly man greeted. "I am Father Constantine, you are welcome."  
  
"Thank you Father, I seek some medical assistance." Kilik replied politely.  
  
The Father looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Very well young man, follow me. Yunsung perhaps you could give the young woman a tour of the grounds."  
  
Kilik watched Talim leave and was beginning to regret his decision to come to this place. He would have preferred an extra hour of walking to separation. He still didn't trust the Korean.  
  
"You do not seem much affected by your wounds." The Father commented after handing Kilik some bandages and healing salve.  
  
Kilik gave a guilty smile. "You caught me."  
  
The priest motioned to Kilik's rod. "That is a sacred rod is it not?" Kilik nodded his head. "You know there is a prophecy that I would meet the one who was to weld the Jingu Staff. It is a legendary weapon."  
  
"I have heard of it. The one who bears it is to have great spiritual energy." Kilik remembered stories from his master.  
  
"I believe that one is you. I shall entrust it to you."  
  
Kilik gasped in shock. "Thank you sir, but that is not necessary. I am unworthy."  
  
"Non-sense. It was meant for you. Now tell me young man, what is that bothers you?" The priest inquired.  
  
Could this man read minds or something? "I wanted to meditate. I am having problems focusing on my mission."" Kilik admitted.  
  
"It is hard to focus around a certain young woman." The priest agreed. He laughed at the look Kilik gave him. "I am a priest not a saint."  
  
Kilik granted him a slightly unnerved chuckle.  
  
"I encourage you to meditate. I will leave you alone as I retrieve the staff. However, my advice is to trust in the girl. She is strong spiritually and physically. Trust her to defend herself as she trusts in your ability to do the same." The priest left the room, leaving Kilik alone to ponder his words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to incorporate character lines from the game. Do you like that or not? I think it helps to keep them in character. Also, I love that quote from The Count of Monte Cristo "I'm a priest not a saint." ~Belle 


	5. Bloody Pirates!

The priest was kind enough to offer the three guests separate rooms for the night. They set off to return to the ship early the next morning. Talim was in especially high spirits.  
  
"Kilik you look great!" She remarked when she saw him that morning. Talim was pleased that with his apparent recovery. He could barely stand on his own the night before, but now he seemed to be walking his smooth, confident stride.  
  
"I feel great too." Kilik replied in a monotone voice that said otherwise.  
  
"You sound it." Talim commented dryly. "Say you got a new rod?"  
  
"How did you get that?" Yunsung demanded, feeling excluded from the conversation.  
  
"It was a gift from our host. It is the legendary Jingu Staff." Kilik informed the two as he struggled to balance two rods upon his shoulder.  
  
"So where's this ship?" Yunsung asked as they approached the dock. Talim pointed to a medium sized vessel with blue flags.  
  
"Wow." Yunsung whistled while rifling his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
Link noticed the return of his friends. Yes, he considered Kilik his friend as well. He jumped off the ship's deck and landed with a feline grace upon the planks of the dock. He walked towards the trio, eyeing the Korean with obvious distaste.  
  
He gave Talim a pointed look. She smiled at him disarmingly and introduced the two. "Link this isYunsung, Yunsung this is Link." She introduced.  
  
"Can't he speak for himself?" The Korean sword fighter replied annoyed by the silence of the short blond. Link's eyes narrowed at the tone of voice he used and he reached behind his back for his shield to hit the arrogant stranger upside the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Yunsung cried, clutching a hand to his bruised skull.  
  
Kilik laughed while Talim gave Link a disapproving look. "I don't believe he likes your attitude." Kilik told the boy.  
  
Maxi leaned over the rail of his ship, seeing his friend's return. "Kilik, you sly dog! What were doing last night?" He winked while suggestively pointing his chin in Talim's direction. Then he seemed to notice the stranger and quickly frowned.  
  
"We ran into another combatant, by the name of Yoshimitsu. Yunsung here is an acquaintance of Talim's, we would like him to join us on our travels." Kilik replied while handing Link his spare rod.  
  
The elf looked at it closely, getting used to the feel of the weight within his hands. He then gave Talim a mischievous smile and began to pommel the Korean youth upside the head with Kilik's rod.  
  
"Stop that! Talim make him leave me alone!" Yunsung cried while running circles around her and Kilik. Maxi was laughing at the show and hastily agreed to allow Yunsung to travel with them.  
  
"It may be too dull of a ride without these antics!" Maxi replied through fits of laughter. "Come onboard, we need to leave now if we plan to get to France anytime soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cervantes de Leon watched from the cove that his ship was hidden in as Maxi's vessel set sail. He would catch the group before nightfall. He would take the shards they possessed and quench some of his blood lust in the process.  
  
He looked across the deck of his ship towards his estranged daughter. He didn't trust Ivy. She was too much like him to be trusted. The question was when would she betray him?  
  
He shook his head in disgust as several of his crew drooled over his daughter. Could she not wear something less revealing? True, if she wasn't his daughter he would have no complaints about the scraps covering her, but she was his daughter.  
  
He walked over towards his daughter. His crew scattered in terror of the red eyed ghost of a man. "Tell me child, what do you know of the ones upon that vessel."  
  
"Old man, they are easy prey. But, the young girl is mine. My blade was denied her flesh last time we met." Ivy replied with her white hair waving in the sea breeze.  
  
Cervantes grinned wickedly. "Very well, looks like there are plenty others to appease my blades' hunger."  
  
Ivy looked at her father in disgust then redirected her gaze back to Maxi's ship. She couldn't wait to dispose of that pesky wind priestess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand." Kilik replied, sitting across from Xianghua.  
  
"I told you a crazy bird happened to fly by my face and clip me with her wing." She replied in aggravation. She did not want anyone to know about Maxi's reflex test that she failed.  
  
"But, birds do not make such marks." Talim replied thoughtfully. She bent across the table. She was sitting diagonally from Xianghua and next to Kilik. "It looks more like someone threw a knife at you." She decided sitting back in her chair with a smug expression.  
  
"I told you it was a bird!" Xianghua shouted, crossing her arms and looking away from the accusing stares of the two.  
  
"Okay, Xianghua, if you say it was a bird we believe you." Kilik reassured her, but was silently agreeing with Talim's assessment.  
  
"Good, because it was a bird." Xianghua told them definitively. Then she turned back to face them. "So who's the new guy?" She whispered while flickering her eyes in the direction of Yunsung.  
  
"His name is Yunsung. I met him after I first left my village at Ayutthaya. He is from Korea and is seeking to use Soul Edge to defend his people in a war back home." Talim confided in the two.  
  
"He must not be allowed to weld the sword." Xianghua replied in a serious tone.  
  
"That is why he is with us. We will try to convince him of the folly of that action. However, Talim insists that he is a fine warrior and would be a great asset to us." Kilik explained.  
  
"He's cute. Do you know if he's seeing anyone?" Xianghua asked Talim. The younger girl shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. He did mention something about his sword being a gift from his hero's daughter. Perhaps they have something between them." Talim replied casually.  
  
Kilik couldn't stop the small smile that found it's way to his lips. Obviously Talim wasn't infatuated with the Korean, so that was good news. Now if only that elf would stop hanging around her so much, everything would be great in the world of Kilik.  
  
"What about Maxi?" Kilik asked surprised by Xianghua's comments.  
  
Xianghua absently touched her cut cheek and her eyes darkened in anger. "That arrogant jerk can't even remember us. So why should I remember him for anything that he used to be?" She asked with anger rising in her voice.  
  
Kilik quickly smiled at her and raised his palms to her in a gesture of submission. "No worries, I was just curious."  
  
"Would you like me to introduce you to him?" Talim asked. She turned around to locate the subject of their discussion. She saw him yelling at Link. Link simply ignored him as he played his ocarina.  
  
Talim could tell by the notes he was playing that if Yunsung didn't stop bothering him soon, Link would do something violent to shut up the loud- mouthed Korean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Talim was feeling uneasy. The winds were not calm. She was sitting in the watchtower with Link. Their eyes met and it was obvious that both felt something menacing was approaching.  
  
Talim climbed down as Link searched the waves for whatever was causing their discomfort.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kilik asked after he saw Talim climb down and walk towards him.  
  
"Where's Maxi?" Talim asked.  
  
Kilik pointed towards the room that housed all the navigational tools. "He's in there. Now tell me what is wrong." He began walking with her towards Maxi.  
  
"Link and I both sense something malicious heading towards us." Talim answered once they reached Maxi and he looked up at them.  
  
"What kind of menacing?" Maxi inquired concerned upon seeing the expressions on the pair's faces.  
  
"It's just a bad feeling." Talim told him biting her lip.  
  
Maxi looked thoughtful as he placed his chin into his palm. "It must be Cervantes." He decided as he began to leave the room. "We must alert the crew. It has to be Cervantes. It's just like him to attack on open seas and we all know that he seeks Soul Edge."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy's eyes flashed with excitement. Her living blade wanted to feast soon and it was about to have that wish. She had convinced her father that they should attack the ship using hand-to-hand combat. The new cannons of the 16th century were not highly reliable. She heard tales of ships setting fire to themselves because of these flame traps.  
  
She could see the grim look upon the young girl's face as their ships drew closer to one another. She waved at the priestess. The girl narrowed her eyes. How cute, she was getting angry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik noticed the look in Talim's eyes as she locked stares with Ivy. He placed a calming hand upon her shoulder. "Are you ready for this?" He asked softly. He had to admit he was a little excited about seeing her in action. She sure enjoyed bragging about her prowess.  
  
Talim nodded, setting her jaw tight. "I won't back down." She declared as Cervantes, Ivy and several of his henchmen rushed upon their deck.  
  
Link let loose a volley of arrows from his perch high on the ship. He didn't kill any of the crew, but certainly took them out of the fight.  
  
Maxi was shouting orders to his crew. Yunsung and Xianghua stood back to back and were parrying with various pirates toting swords. They were a bit bored because their opponents were not very skilled.  
  
"I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Yunsung complained. Xianghua could only agree, however she was a little worried when she noticed whom Kilik and Talim were facing off against.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to fight me all by your lonesome girl." Ivy taunted while gesturing to her father facing off with Kilik.  
  
Talim offered her a smile and fingered her Double Crescent Blades affectionately. "Do you really want to do this?" She asked quietly.  
  
"You're in my way." Ivy replied before sending her snake-like blade after the priestess.  
  
Talim leapt out of the way nimbly. She raised her blades and slashed at Ivy. "Here I come!" She yelled as she began to hack away at her enemy.  
  
"Shutup already!" Ivy screamed as she grabbed hold of Talim's hair and threw her towards the railing of the ship. Talim hit it hard, and knew she bruised some ribs on that impact. She quickly regained her focus when she saw Ivy's blade rushing at her face.  
  
She raised an elbow blade to block the attack and kicked out her foot to trip Ivy. Ivy landed hard on her back with a loud thud followed by a slight groan.  
  
Talim rose to her feet and forgot her pain. "You want more?" She asked. Ivy glared at her with hate filled eyes. As she used a trick with her sword that sent the blade through the boards of the ship to strike the girl from behind.  
  
Talim was caught off guard and yelled in pain as the blade sliced deep into the flesh of her side. She grasped her wounded side tightly and then jumped towards Ivy, who was still laying on her back.  
  
She delivered a possibly lethal blow to her midsection, piercing some vital organs. "Won't you please give up?" Talim whispered. She didn't want to kill the troubled woman. With proper aid there was hope that she could be saved.  
  
"Never." Ivy replied through clenched teeth as she pulled a dagger from her hip and aimed for Talim's chest.  
  
Link took aim from above and shot the mortal blow. Talim looked in shock as an arrow now protruded from Ivy's head, right between her eyes. She glanced towards Link who had jumped down to stand beside her. He looked at her with sad blue eyes, expressing his regret in killing the woman.  
  
Talim offered him a small, sad smile as she thanked him, before falling to her knees in agony. Link sat beside her on the ground, with his arms around her trying to ease her pain. He looked over towards the others. The fight was over, with the exception of Kilik and the evil captain from the invading ship.  
  
Xianghua rushed over to Talim's side to examine her wound. The two tried to take her below deck to treat her, but the priestess refused to leave until Kilik was finished with his fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come with me to hell!" Cervantes invited as he rushed towards Kilik in yet another onslaught. Kilik used his newly acquired staff to block the attack.  
  
"I think I'll pass." Kilik replied while applying one of his phoenix attacks upon his opponent. The attack hardly phased the insane pirate as he rushed at him again. Kilik did one of his more dirty tricks and hit the man hard in his privates.  
  
Kilik couldn't help but smirk as he watched the man fall down in agony. Too bad he wasn't using that iron rod of his. Cervantes lifted his gaze to look at the progress of his invasion. He narrowed his blood red eyes as he saw his worthless crew was out of the fight. Then he saw his daughter.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not the only one about to lose someone important." He taunted Kilik as he rose to his feet. Kilik foolishly turned around to follow the gaze of the pirate captain. His heart almost stopped when he saw Ivy raise the dagger towards Talim's heart and the priestess' hesitation to deliver the fatal blow.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, he couldn't watch. He turned back towards Cervantes only to see a pair of swords rushing towards his neck, ready to decapitate him. Quickly he rolled to the ground, out of the way.  
  
He knocked Cervantes from his feet using his staff to trip him up as he continued to move with the momentum of his fall. He stood and stared down at the mad pirate with bitter hatred for bringing trouble to this ship. Without a second to rethink his decision, Kilik delivered the final blow.  
  
Cervantes' red eyes rolled up in their sockets, never to open again. Kilik stood over the body of his victim while leaning heavily upon his staff. His eyes were closed. He couldn't bear to see Talim's dead body.  
  
He should have known he wasn't allowed to become attached to anyone. When would he learn his lesson?  
  
"Hurry up stick boy! She refuses to let us treat her until she sees that you're okay!" An exasperated voice cried.  
  
Kilik glanced over to see an angry Korean glaring at him impatiently. Finally Kilik looked to see Talim in the arms of Link and Xianghua, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
He rushed over and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her unfocused eyes to look at him directly. "Talim, you did great! You're going to be fine okay. Let Xianghua treat your wounds, okay?"  
  
Talim nodded her head. "Okay." She replied before passing out.  
  
"She's lost so much blood!" Yunsung cried out. "She's not going to make it!"  
  
Link slapped the Korean across the face. "Talim WILL live." He replied. The others stared at him in shock for a moment. They didn't realize he could speak their language.  
  
Link noticed their stares and huffed angrily, picking up Talim himself to take her to get treated.  
  
"Hey!" Kilik shouted as he shook himself out of his daze and caught up with the elf. "I'll take her." He offered while taking Talim's unconscious figure into his own grasp. He looked down at her wounds.  
  
He smiled in relief. "They aren't so bad. Lucky, Ivy missed any organs with her stab."  
  
Link only nodded, not really comprehending the words, but understanding the tone of which Kilik spoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What a rotten day! The friggin' ICECREAM man ran over and killed my dog today! Ugh, I really needed to write a chapter with violence. Hope you don't mind that I killed off Ivy and Cervantes. Also, to answer a reviewer's question, I plan on incorporating all of the characters into this story. Feel free to make suggestions. ~Belle 


	6. Charade

A/N: I apologize for making Ivy OOC earlier, I know she's not a villain but I'm just bitter because she tends to beat the crap out of me on the game. ^_^ Also, I'll try to put in all the characters, but I may leave out some of the unlocked ones and the extra person from PS2, since I don't know anything about him.  
~Belle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik was sitting beside Talim's cot, holding her hand. He wanted her to wake up soon. He and Link had felt another disturbance during her sleep and the ship was heading towards land once more. There seemed to be a small collection of shards emanating from an area just north east of their current position in the sea.  
  
He could hear Link and Yunsung outside of the cabin door. Apparently the two were getting along better and were sparring at the moment. Encouraged by the few words Link had uttered earlier, the Korean was trying it seemed to teach the elf how to speak.  
  
A quiet groan caught his attention. Talim had opened her eyes and was peering around the room a bit confused.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living." Kilik teased as he gave her hand a squeeze. Talim's attention then focused upon him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She demanded sitting up quickly and immediately regretting the action as she fell back to the cot as a sharp pain in her side caught her attention.  
  
Kilik couldn't help but laugh at her selflessness. "I'm fine. You however took a fairly nasty blow."  
  
Talim nodded, while looking down to her side and taking note of the bandages. "Nothing serious." She muttered.  
  
"Fortunately." Kilik agreed with her.  
  
Talim's eyes closed briefly. Kilik worried that perhaps she was going to fall unconscious again. Then her eyes opened again slowly. Her chocolate gaze pleaded with him. "I must go on deck. The winds are calling to me with something important. I must heed the summons."  
  
Kilik nodded. He was confident about the message the winds would have for her matched the feelings he and Link had earlier. He released her hand from his grasp and lifted her from the bed with one arm secured around her back and the other under her knees.  
  
Talim laughed at him, in spite of the sore that caused her bruised ribs. "If you don't mind, I'd like to walk." She smiled at the red blush that rose in his cheeks as he set her gently on the floor. She swayed briefly and his arm quickly snaked around her waist to steady her, careful of her wounds.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I could use a little help." Talim reluctantly admitted. Why did she always seem to be so weak in front of him? She knew that she could walk just fine, but she also didn't want to refuse this chance to be close to him. Life was full of tough choices and sacrifices she decided as they made their way to the deck of Maxi's vessel.  
  
Kilik led her towards the railing on the side of the ship in the direction that they were heading. Talim's eyes closed as she began to meditate. Kilik didn't quite want to relinquish his hold so he moved his hands to rest upon her shoulders as he stood behind her.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Talim turned in his hold to face him. "You and Link have already detected the shards?"  
  
"Yes, we are heading towards the coast as we speak in search of them." Kilik replied.  
  
Talim looked thoughtful as she processed all the information the winds had shared. "We will run into both friend and foe. I believe that our group may become too large for practicality soon."  
  
Kilik shrugged while scanning the rapidly approaching coastline. "Then our group will split." He could feel Talim slouch a bit at that declaration. "I'll stick by your side though." He reassured her and was blessed with one of her radiant smiles.  
  
"Hey Talim!" Yunsung ran over to the couple. "I'm glad to see you're alright, I was really worried." He confided.  
  
"Thank you for the concern, Yunsung." Talim bowed slightly in greeting.  
  
Yunsung grabbed hold of the wind priestess' wrist and began to drag her away from Kilik. "You've got to see this!" The two youth began to head off towards a smiling Link on the far end of the deck sitting , waiting patiently for their arrival.  
  
Kilik watched after the duo as they headed towards the elf. He envied their innocent. He shook his head and approached Maxi at the helm to further discuss the next goals of the mission.  
  
"Hello Talim." Link greeted when the two reached him. Talim's smile took in her ears as she stared at her friend in shock.  
  
"You can talk!" She declared excited with her hands clapping together in joy.  
  
Link looked at her a moment before comprehending the words. He looked over at a proudly smiling Yunsung. "Link talk a little." Link agreed. "Link knew Talim lives."  
  
"I was worried that you were going to die after Ivy stabbed you so deeply, but then Link surprised us all by assuring us that you would live." Yunsung explained to a beaming Asian youth.  
  
"This is wonderful!" Talim declared as she took a seat upon the wooden deck. Yunsung followed suit and the three of them sat in a circle. "Do you guys know much about where we're heading?" Talim inquired.  
  
"Mainland. There are some shards. Didn't Kilik tell you?" Yunsung inquired.  
  
Talim nodded. "Yeah, I just thought you guys knew more than that perhaps." She shrugged.  
  
Link smiled at Talim and patted her shoulder affectionately. "Link keep no secrets from Talim." He reassured her while pulling out his ocarina and playing a tune for his two friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stared at her opponent in disbelief. Her blond hair was being blown around her by the strong winds around her. This opponent of hers had a shard however and she needed that shard. She glanced down at her sister's shield once more to gain some inner strength.  
  
"You're definitely not my type!" She shouted before charging into the beast with a massive eye centered in the stomach area. She aimed for that eye with her sword, but her attack was blocked by her own sword! That was impossible!  
  
She raised her shield to deflect the blow the monster sent her way. "I don't understand this at all." She muttered to herself.  
  
The warriors separated into two groups to track down the shards for they were coming from multiple directions. One consisted of Talim, Link, and Yunsung. The other was composed of the three veterans.  
  
Yunsung was running down the alley that Talim had indicated the presence of the shards to be greatest. Link and Talim were walking calmly behind him sharing an extremely simple conversation due to Link's limited conversational skills.  
  
The duo almost walked straight into the stationary Yunsung. Link hit the tall Korean upside the head, disapproving of his abrupt halt.  
  
That's when they all began to watch the Athenian warrior fight a giant eyeball type monster. "What is that thing?" Talim voiced the question they were all asking themselves.  
  
"I'm going all out!" The determined warrior cried before thrusting her blade into the creature who suddenly began changing weapons to a much larger sword, followed by a pair of elbow blades, and then a small boomerang. Cassandra was becoming very confused by the charade.  
  
Then she heard a feminine voice over her shoulder and cast a glance behind to see three people standing there watching her battle.  
  
"Look out!" The largest of the three shouted, redirecting her attention to more pressing matters. She evaded the strike at the last moment and then managed to stab her sword right into the center of the giant eyeball. She covered her ears as the oddity screamed an inhuman scream and began to dissolve into a purple mist.  
  
A shard of Soul Edge was all that remained of her foe. She leaned down to pick it up and deposited it into her pocket. Then she turned to face her audience.  
  
"What was that?" Yunsung asked as the blond walked towards them.  
  
"That was some sort of charade. My name is Cassandra. Who are you?"  
  
The trio introduced themselves. Talim looked towards the area where charade was destroyed. "That charade was human once, but tainted by the shards he possessed beyond the grave. I take it you are in search of Soul Edge?" Talim asked the girl.  
  
Cassandra nodded. "Yes, but I need to return home. I was starting my journey back to Greece when I ran into that charade thing."  
  
"Why Greece?" Yunsung asked curiously, he felt a little uneasy about Talim's explanation of the monster. Maybe possessing Soul Edge to defend his country wasn't such a great idea.  
  
"I have reason to believe that the key to finding Inferno, the current possessor of the sword, lies within Greece." Cassandra answered confidently but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty.  
  
Talim nodded while noticing her blue eyes cloud over. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." She reassured the strange girl. She rested an arm across her shoulder and began to walk back towards the direction of their ship. "We're in search of Soul Edge. We're to rid the world of it's evil. You are welcome to join us."  
  
Cassandra offered an accepting smile. "Thank you."  
  
Yunsung and Link trailed behind the two girls a little. "Does she make friends with everybody?" Yunsung asked a little jealous that Talim was the one talking to the Greek beauty.  
  
Link's face broke into a giant smile and he nodded enthusiastically. "Talim everybody's friend." Link agreed. Then he looked thoughtful and the smile faded. "But not Ivy though." He quietly disagreed with himself. He was still troubled that he had to kill the disturbed woman. She wasn't evil.  
  
He vowed then that if he were to meet another warrior with a good heart that was poisoned by Soul Edge he would do all he could to save them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maxi was walking briskly down the streets of the busy market. The three veteran warriors had split up, hoping to find the shard toting person faster this way. Besides, Maxi didn't really care to hang out with Kilik at the moment. The man was in a foul mood since it was decided that he and Talim be in separate groups.  
  
Xianghua also seemed a little peeved at the way the group split up. Maxi ran his fingers through his thick, dark mane in frustration. He didn't understand what the big deal was.  
  
So absorbed in his internal musings he failed to notice the woman walking straight at him with her head bowed down, lost in her own personal thoughts.  
  
Naturally, the two smacked into one another. The woman glared at the man with great annoyance, until she noticed the shards he possessed. He too noticed she possessed a shard.  
  
Suddenly Maxi broke into a grin. "Good, I've been looking for you."  
  
"What?" The woman was totally taken aback by his response.  
  
"You're searching for Soul Edge, so am I and some associates. We came to this village in search of you." Maxi explained as he stood up off the ground and helped the stranger to her feet as well.  
  
The woman shook her head. "Actually, I'm looking for my foolish friend. He took off in search of the sword and I want to make sure he makes it home safe. He's too important in the revolution to get himself killed on a stupid search for some sword."  
  
"I'm Maxi."  
  
"Sueng Mina at your service." She shook his hand. "Well, play time's over and I need to find Yunsung." She began to walk away after flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait! Yunsung is part of my group of companions. Why don't you come back to the ship with me. We can all figure out what to do." Maxi coaxed.  
  
Sueng Mina turned back towards him reluctantly and then silently agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will the group split? Half head to Greece and the other half to France? Can Sueng Mina convince Yunsung to return home? Will Link learn how to use pronouns? Stay tuned! 


	7. Jealousy

A/N: First off, I don't own SC or any of the characters. Link is most definitely NOT paired up with Cassandra. And the reason Link felt bad about killing Ivy is because although he's killed before he normally kills innately evil beings, but it's harder to kill someone that could have been redeemed bc they weren't completely bad. Hope that clears stuff up! ~Belle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maxi and Seung Mina first ran into Xianghua. The Chinese woman eyed the two curiously. She shot Maxi a dirty look at first before realizing that Seung Mina most likely possessed pieces of Soul Edge.  
  
"Xianghua, this is Seung Mina. She's looking for Yunsung." Maxi explained, introducing the two female warriors. Xianghua now felt jealousy's ugly head. Not only was this red haired, staff toting woman walking with her Maxi, but she also was looking for Yunsung! Life simply wasn't fair!  
  
"Hey! Took you guys long enough." Kilik shouted out to the trio as he ran over to catch up. He had no luck finding any other warriors with shards until he had sensed the return of Maxi with someone who had a shard. He stopped beside the group and noticed the annoyed expression upon Xianghua's face. Then he noticed the beautiful red head. "Hello. I'm Kilik." He introduced with a courteous bow.  
  
Seung Mina smiled at him before returning his bow with one of her own. "I am Seung Mina." She pointed to the staff he had leaning across his shoulder. "You study the staff?" She inquired.  
  
Kilik nodded and then gave Maxi a look asking him to explain.  
  
Maxi grinned at everyone. "Seung Mina here is in search of our friend Yunsung. She agreed to accompany us back to the ship where we might sort out all our goals and priorities regarding the quest."  
  
"Okay." Kilik answered, suddenly realizing the reason for Xianghua's discomfort being how close Maxi was standing to Seung Mina. He himself was starting to feel a little unnerved. As soon as he mentioned to have studied the staff she had started to lean a bit closer to him. He cleared his throat and grabbed hold of Xianghua's hand. "Let's go meet the others then." He decided, taking off at a brisk pace with his friend in tow.  
  
Once out of ear range of the other two he turned to question Xianghua. "What is the matter?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. I think there are too many women in our group now is all." She told him.  
  
Kilik couldn't suppress his laugh. After he calmed a bit and hit himself in the chest to stop the assault of chuckles he addressed her again. "You are over reacting. Besides Talim is the only other girl in our group besides yourself."  
  
"We did just fine last time we fought for Soul Edge with only the three of us. I don't understand why we keep allowing others to join us. First the little girl, then the elf, then that boy who must be blind, and now this hussy from Korea." Xianghua was red in the face expressing her frustration.  
  
Kilik stopped walking and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Look, I don't understand why you have such a poor attitude. We all want to destroy the evil of Soul Edge. It's destruction should be all that matters. By the way, Talim is NOT a little girl and Link is a formidable fighter, as is Yunsung. I don't know about Seung Mina, but since she seeks Yunsung I see no harm in allowing her to find him. Just because you are upset about Maxi does not mean you can try placing the blame on others." Kilik told her getting angry himself.  
  
"You're just defending them because they are your little girl's friends." Xianghua replied defiantly.  
  
Kilik quickly released his hands from her shoulders. "You need to get over yourself. Do not talk about any of my friends in such negative ways again or else you can forget about calling me a friend." Kilik warned.  
  
"Fine with me." Xianghua replied, crossing her arms over her chest and pointedly looking away.  
  
"So be it." Kilik answered walking further ahead of the others, ready to return to the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, why do we need to go to Greece?" Yunsung asked Cassandra after the four had reached the dock where the ship was located.  
  
Cassandra smiled at her fellow warrior. "No, Yunsung, I said that I must go to Greece."  
  
"Let us wait until the others arrive to discuss Greece." Talim suggested, after taking note on the brief look of hurt that flashed through her Korean friend's eyes at the last comment. Link adamantly nodded his head agreeing with Talim.  
  
The four sat upon the wooden dock, with legs dangling towards the water. Link sat closest to the ship with Talim beside him. Cassandra and Yunsung sat on the other side of Talim. Link took out his Ocarina to entertain the other three while they played the waiting game.  
  
The melody was quite soothing. Talim could feel herself falling asleep. She began to lean closer and closer to the water. Naturally her balance was quickly lost and she began to topple over.  
  
With incredibly fast reflexes Link, instinctively reached out towards Talim to prevent her fall.  
  
But, Link is a very light elf and he toppled towards the water right along with the girl in his arms. Cassandra was next to react, but she is very light herself and naturally began to fall in as well. Yunsung, much stronger than the other three, reached for Cassandra and stopped her fall.  
  
Cassandra's arms were wrapped around a very wet Link, who had his arms wrapped around a very wet Talim. Yunsung pulled the three back onto the wooden dock and started to laugh. Or at least he laughed until Link stood next to him and shook himself much like a wet dog, and he found himself wet.  
  
That's when Kilik caught sight of the four. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the sopping wet quartet. Wait a second? Where did the blond girl come from? "Talim!" He called. Talim's ears perked up and Link leaned over to whisper something in her ear and her chocolate eyes took on a mischievous gleam.  
  
Talim ran towards Kilik at top speed, hoping that he would forget her state of dryness. Fortunately, he was so happy to see her that he did, or at least he did until after she collided with him. He shook his head once he realized he had been the target of a Talim/Link trick. He wrapped his arms around the wet girl anyway. "Miss me?"  
  
Talim smiled up at him, before rubbing her wet hair across his chest, effectively getting him more wet. "You missed all the fun!" She exclaimed with a wry grin upon her face. When she saw Kilik smile she noticed that it failed to reach his eyes. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Well something. But, perhaps we can talk about it later." Kilik answered. Talim reached up to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear and nodded before extracting herself from his grasp to watch the approach of three others.  
  
"YUNSUNG!" The red headed woman yelled once her eyes caught sight of a certain Korean swordsman.  
  
Yunsung swallowed thickly and his breathing became more shallow. Cassandra eyed him curiously. Link smiled and whispered to him, "Friend of yours?"  
  
"YUNSUNG do you have any idea how hard I have been trying to find you? You MUST return home this instant. You are needed in the fighting." Seung Mina continued ranting as she approached the young man whose face was draining of all color.  
  
"But Seung Mina, what about Soul Edge?" Yunsung asked quietly, having lost his voice somehow. Xianghua was watching the exchange with only mild interest, her attention mostly focused on Maxi who seemed to be eyeing the other woman too much for her taste and her clenched fists were a good indication of that.  
  
"Let older people take care of it. You are but a child." Seung Mina scowled him. "If father found out I let something happen to you he'd disown me! I don't know why I gave you that sword you carry if you are only going to use it for selfish gains."  
  
"That's not true." Cassandra interjected.  
  
"Who are you?" Xianghua demanded finally noticing another female. She cast Kilik a dirty look of I-told-you-so.  
  
"She is Cassandra. She also possessed a shard of Soul Edge. We watched her defeat a great foe whom we refer to as Charade." Talim answered.  
  
"She says we need to go to Greece." Yunsung added.  
  
"You need to go home!" Seung Mina immediately retorted.  
  
"Seung Mina, why do you not join in our quest to destroy Soul Edge. I am sure that with your help we shall be able to defeat the evil much quicker. The quicker we destroy it, the quicker Yunsung may return home having fulfilled his part in this battle." Kilik played the peacemaker, his favorite role.  
  
Seung Mina looked at him skeptically, then back towards Yunsung. Then she walked towards Kilik and placed a hand upon his forearm and smiled endearingly at him. "I would love to fight beside you Kilik."  
  
Kilik shifted uncomfortably when he felt the unhappy stares of Talim, Link, and Maxi.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really must go to Greece. My Athenian gods have spoken with me and revealed that to be my next destination if I wish to aid in the destruction of Soul Edge." Cassandra spoke, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"We should go to Greece." Yunsung announced.  
  
"No! Must go to France!" Link cried, unhappy with all the turn of events.  
  
"But we must go to Greece." Yunsung argued with him.  
  
"Perhaps we should go to both." Maxi replied, looking thoughtful. "I will continue on to France with Link and Xianghua. The rest of you should go to Greece."  
  
"Talim goes with Link." Link informed the group.  
  
Kilik narrowed his eyes at Link, unsure of the elf's motives. Just when you think you can trust an elf he goes and demands your girl travel with him. "I go with Talim." Kilik replied and was pleased when Link looked at him and shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"All three of us can't go to France." Maxi countered, referring to the original warriors from four years prior.  
  
"Link must go to France. Talim and Kilik come to France with Link." Link replied, making the decision for them all, as if it should have been the obvious solution.  
  
"I'm the one with the ship!" Maxi complained. "I'm the captain, I make the decisions." Link gave Maxi a dangerous look and the pirate backed down a bit.  
  
"Exactly, you have the ship and Greece is further." Kilik answered wisely.  
  
"Perhaps I too should go to France." Seung Mina replied, keeping her eyes on Kilik.  
  
Maxi looked at her confused. "But I thought you wanted to stay around Yunsung?"  
  
"He's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be fine." Seung Mina replied, not moving her eyes from Kilik's tone physique.  
  
Link pulled out his boomerang and hit the woman upside the head with it. It didn't hurt, he practiced the trick plenty on Yunsung and it only stung a little. "No. Link, Talim, and Kilik go to France. Not you."  
  
"Why should the elf get to decide?" Seung Mina pouted, rubbing her sore head.  
  
"Perhaps the elf knows more about what we are dealing with in France than you do. Therefor, I intend on trusting his judgement." Talim replied, doing her best to sound cool, calm, and collected. First off, no one is allowed to flirt with her Kilik. Second, when did he become her Kilik? Third, obviously because of the fact that Link is an elf he knows more than they would, right?  
  
Seung Mina finally looked closer at the girl that was speaking to her. Then everything seemed to click in her head and she realized that Kilik seemed to belong to Talim. She smiled at the young woman after realizing this and moved further away from Kilik.  
  
"My apologies, master elf, if you feel my services to be better served in Greece I will heed the advice." Seung Mina replied before marching over towards Yunsung and grabbing him roughly by the ear. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man." She told him yanking the appendage hard.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. We are dividing into two groups, again? One headed for France and the other to Greece." Maxi clarified. "My ship is to head for Greece."  
  
"I will make sure our mission in France follows precisely as we had planned." Kilik reassured his friend. "We will simply need to purchase passage by some other means."  
  
"Do we have the resources for such a division?" Talim asked, remembering how important money seemed to be in this society.  
  
Kilik lifted his coin purse from his belt and lifted it. "Maybe." He replied.  
  
Link started laughing and opened his own purse revealing many rubies. "Link have resources."  
  
"Okay, fine. When do we meet back up? In three weeks perhaps?" Maxi asked, making sure that they would be organized.  
  
"In three weeks we can not possibly reach both France and Greece." Kilik replied thinking through several mathematical equations in his head to reassure himself that the timetable was indeed impossible.  
  
"Egypt then? In three weeks time?" Maxi supplied.  
  
"Egypt it is, in three weeks. It was nice meeting you Seung Mina and Cassandra." Kilik addressed the two new females. "We will collect our belongings and find our next means of travel." Kilik informed Maxi, before he followed Talim and Link back on board the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spawn was unsure of why he was still following this group. But now he had a decision to make. Should he follow the group to Greece? He shook his head. No, France promised more action. For some reason he preferred the trio that would be heading to France.  
  
They would soon be seeking another means of traveling. He looked down at the enchanted mask within his hands. He had scavenged the caves of Voldo and found this magical item. If he placed it over his face, he would appear as a normal human.  
  
With this mask, Al Simmons was once again as those who knew him in his life would remember. Of course, he was cursed to this sixteenth century until he provided the demon in charge of him with Soul Edge.  
  
It would be wise to become closer with these three. He noticed a man with horse and wagon a few miles away. He had seen that man murder three people the day before. Perhaps he would do the world a favor and rid humanity of his existence. Besides if he could take the wagon and use the mask, conveniently, he would be the transportation of those three warriors.  
  
He also had to deal with the winds giving him away. He knew that the young woman could read it's messages. He could easily take care of that little problem as well. But, he needed to deal with one problem at a time.  
  
He began his predatory walk towards the murdering merchant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik was walking side-by-side with Talim. Link was leading the pair towards the outskirts of town. Kilik reflected on his last conversation with Xianghua. She had pulled him aside right before he was about to leave the ship.  
  
Xianghua had apologized for her earlier behavior. He merely smiled at her and told her that all was forgiven. Was forgiveness truly so easy to grant? He had to wonder. Maxi and he had discovered clues that Nightmare was alive in France.  
  
He had to question whether Nightmare was worthy of forgiveness. But, then, he too was guilty of numerous murders thanks to the evil seed of Soul Edge that had rained down upon his home many years ago. His shoulders slumped at the implications. Who was Kilik to judge Nightmare?  
  
Talim noticed the change in Kilik's posture. She placed a concerned hand upon his bicep. "Kilk, what troubles you?"  
  
Kilik couldn't look at her. He couldn't look into chocolate eyes still full of innocence. He shrugged off her hand. "Nothing. I am just thinking."  
  
Talim moved her hand away quickly as if it was burned. "I was just concerned." She whispered looking away.  
  
Kilik stopped to consider his behavior. "Thank you for your concern, it is appreciated Talim." He told her sincerely. She nodded her head, but remained silent.  
  
"Up there." Link pointed towards a tall man who was feeding his mighty horses.  
  
"Good sir, might we offer you a proposition?" Kilik called, gaining the man's attention.  
  
"Sure that you might, but I might not take it." The man replied in a cheerful voice, that completely put the trio at ease.  
  
Link held up a ruby towards the man. "I think that I may be interested." The man replied with a greedy smile. He gave a great sweeping bow to the three. "My name is Al and I am an English merchant on a lonely trip to France. How may I serve thee?" Inwardly Spawn was smiling, incredibly proud of his acting skills.  
  
Talim merely stared at the man. He was an unusual skin color. He was much darker than any other person she had seen. She glanced over towards Link and reprimanded herself. She had never seen an elf before Link either and look how well that turned out.  
  
"As fate would have it, we are also headed towards France." Kilik replied.  
  
"Well one of you can ride up front with me and the other two can ride in the covered portion of the wagon. You can rotate if you want. I was actually about to head out after I fed my horses and allowed them to rest a little while." Al told them, smiling, his green eyes seemed to emit an unusual energy.  
  
Talim suddenly felt a little uneasy. Why was she not sensing any winds? It was as if something was preventing the winds from speaking to her. Kilik appeared to notice her unease and draped his arm comfortably across her seemingly frail shoulders.  
  
He smiled down at her and then at Link who nodded his approval. "Talim and I will enjoy the comforts of the covered cart first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe...I love the Talim/Kilik fluff and the jealousy in this fiction! It's too fun! Sorry Seung Mina fans, I mostly used her to increase the jealousy factor. Spawn sure is a shady character. I don't think I would want to travel all the way to France with him! He's so easy to "piss off" as he says in the game. Since I'm splitting the groups ¾ att of each chapter will go with wherever Talim and Kilik are, the other ¼ keeps up with the other heroes. Thanks for reading! ~Belle 


	8. Last Nerves

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Thanks for the reviews (both FFN & MM!) School started back up so I've been awfully preoccupied. But I'll try to update as much as possible. ~Belle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spawn's nerves were wearing thin. The elf beside him had been playing on his ocarina for the past five hours. Isn't he tired yet? It wasn't that the elf was a poor player. He was rather talented actually. However, the tunes that he chose to play all sounded as if they could see the truth in one's soul and that Spawn almost felt guilty. It was as if that blasted elf and his stupid ocarina could see right through his disguise.  
  
However, he would not allow himself to feel guilty for using these three gullible warriors. It was necessary for him to attain Soul Edge if he ever wanted to see his time again. The 16th century was not such a great place to for one from the 21st century to live. He missed his television damn it!  
  
Then those two in the back of the wagon, who did they think they were fooling? Did they think he couldn't hear them? Their laughing was annoying him even quicker than the elf's little wind instrument. He didn't really want to know exactly what they were doing. But would it kill them to shut up and sleep?  
  
His last shred of sanity was lost and he pulled the horses aside much to the surprise of his passengers. Link slowly lowered his ocarina. The laughs from the back died down. The curtain opened revealing two confused faces that met Link's own confused expression.  
  
The driver remained silent. It almost seemed as if some sort of green energy was being emitted from his person. Surely it was the heat causing such an illusion.  
  
"Sir Al is there something amiss?" Kilik inquired.  
  
Spawn cleared his throat, took three deep breaths, and forced himself to calm down. "Nothing is amiss. I just needed to rest the team of horses for a while."  
  
Talim looked thoughtfully at the horses before hoping out of the wagon, much to Kilik's disappointment. She walked towards the glorious white mare and gently ran her hand across her muzzle. The wind priestess could see through the merchant's lie even without the advice of the winds. The horses were far from fatigued.  
  
Link also jumped off his perch to stand beside the other horse. This chestnut colored stallion did not seem weary in the least. He and Talim exchanged meaningful looks.  
  
"A short rest will do the horses well." Talim replied, easing suspicion from the mysterious man who conveniently was leading to the same directive. "Kilik will you take a walk with me?"  
  
Kilik looked slighty confused by the trio's words and actions. Everyone seemed to be contradicting themselves. The horses didn't look tired and the merchant was obviously annoyed by something.  
  
"Yes, let us go pick some berries or something." Kilik replied as he offered a hooked elbow to the woman. She linked her arm through the opening and allowed him to escort her away from the wagon.  
  
Link sat down cross-legged on the wild field grass. Spawn remained sitting on his driver's seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The elf and the demon locked gazes, neither blinking, and both judging. Not one shared trust for the other's intentions.  
  
After reaching the relative security of the tree line Talim unhooked her elbow from Kilik's and grabbed tightly to his forearm. "I trust him not. He was false about the horses and I still feel no wind."  
  
"He is our way to France though," Kilik countered reasonably.  
  
Talim shook her head fiercely. "Can you not feel it? Or is it just Link and I that can feel his hatred and malice?"  
  
Kilik was becoming irritated. Why must she always bring the elf into the conversation? Link this, Link that, why couldn't that boy just go back to his home world? "And when did you and Link have this discussion? As I vividly recall it was just you and I in the back of that wagon. I think I would have remembered had the elf been back there with us," Kilik replied in a tone that was slightly cold and a little callous.  
  
A dark blush rose up in Talim's cheeks to color her face a bright red. She was at a loss for words at first then hit Kilik not so lightly across the chest. He raised his hand to the site of affliction to prevent further assault. That was a stupid idea to antagonize her!  
  
"Were you not listening to the songs he was playing on his ocarina?" Talim asked him as if it was the most obvious answer. Kilik slowly shook his head negatively afraid that the riled up wind priestess would inflict more not so light blows upon his person.  
  
Talim sighed exasperated at his cluelessness. "I thought you were raised at a temple. How can you not have observed the meaning of those tunes?"  
  
Kilik shrugged. "I'm tone deaf?"  
  
Talim raised her hand to push him in the chest again but Kilik quickly caught her wrist to prevent the blow. "Will you stop that? I didn't figure out the meaning behind the songs. I was a little preoccupied if you'll remember. Would you care to enlighten me perhaps?"  
  
Talim smiled sweetly at him. Kilik reluctantly released her wrist, even though he didn't quite trust that sugary smile. He took a step back so that he wasn't in her range for future assault.  
  
"The melody Link was sharing expressed the darkness he felt about Al. He is more than he seems. Link and I both believe he is leading us into a trap. The horses do not know him. They are as familiar to him as they are to us. He recently acquired the wagon. He may be leading us to France, but it is more likely he is leading us to our doom." Talim answered with no intention of further abusing the man before her.  
  
Kilik looked thoughtful. Behind his dark eyes intelligence was shining as he was carefully considering all the information presented to him. It was too convenient that Al showed up when the needed to travel to France and happen to be heading in that direction. At first he had thought his god was favoring their mission. Perhaps there was something more to it then.  
  
Something about Al's presence reminded him of that evening when Talim was kidnapped by Yoshimitsu. That something brought to his mind the memory of the chill that ran down his spine that evening.  
  
"You are right. He probably wants us to lead him to Soul Edge. I say let him try. The three of us can defeat him." Kilik replied while his eyes had lifted to the treetops, mesmerized by a few nesting birds in the upper boughs. He missed the joyful look that crossed Talim's features.  
  
Talim's smile stretched from ear to ear. She rushed into Kilik's chest and wrapped her arms tightly across his torso. Kilik's attention quickly focused back upon her when all the air of his lungs was forced out.  
  
"You're admitting that I'm as fine a warrior as you!" Talim squealed in delight. Kilik decided to wrap his arms around her tightly to prevent the punches sure to follow his next comment.  
  
"It's more like I know how stubborn you are and although I'll probably spend more time trying to protect you than I should in battle, it's better than you getting kidnapped again." Kilik tried to sound serious but he couldn't keep a snicker from escaping his lips when the priestess growled at him.  
  
Talim struggled uselessly in the cage of Kilik's arms. Why did he have to be so strong! "That's not funny!" She told him in defeat after realizing she couldn't escape his grasp.  
  
"I know it's not. You are a fine warrior but I would still prefer if you weren't involved in this mission. It is rather dangerous." Kilik released her from his clutches to meet her chocolate orbs with a serious expression.  
  
Talim shrugged. "I think that your rod may be my doom after all," Talim told him slyly while watching a crimson burn in the stoic man's cheeks. "Let's go back before he gets suspicious."  
  
"What about the berries?" Kilik asked.  
  
"Yeah, right, he'll be suspicious if we come back with berries. It was an obvious excuse for the two of us to be alone in the forest." Talim flashed him a suggestive wink.  
  
Kilik shook his head at her behavior. "If I ever meet your parents they are going to hate me." Kilik told her solemnly, eyes downcast.  
  
Talim stopped her walking to look at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" She asked him obviously concerned.  
  
Kilik's eyes flashed with tomfoolery. "I'm corrupting their daughter!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yunsung was not enjoying his adventure to Greece in the slightest. He missed Talim and Link. He thought that it would be great to become better acquainted with Cassandra, but she had spent the entire ship ride in solitude. Apparently she needed to be in deep prayer and communion with her gods.  
  
Seung Mina certainly wasn't make life any easier for him. She was constantly hitting him upside the head with her staff and reminding him of his imprudence. The elf's beatings were much preferred to that of his hero's daughter.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" Maxi asked as he took a seat next to the young Korean warrior near the bow of the mighty pirate ship.  
  
Yunsung couldn't contain a chuckle of mirth from escaping him. "You could say that. Where's Xianghua?"  
  
Maxi moved his hand to his chin to rub absently. He didn't really want to talk about Xianghua. For the past several nights he had been having the strangest dreams about her. It was as if hidden memories were coming to the surface. Sometimes Kilik would be in the dreams, but usually they focused on Xianghua.  
  
"She hasn't really been talking to me lately. I think she's below deck somewhere. I'm not really sure." Maxi answered distracted by his own inner dialog.  
  
Yunsung watched Maxi from the corner of his eye. Xianghua had stopped fawning over him, but he knew the only reason she did it to begin with was to make the pirate captain jealous. Those two needed some serious intervention.  
  
"You two need to get over yourselves and just fess up your feelings." Yunsung breezily replied.  
  
Maxi sputtered at the comment. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Yunsung stood up and began to walk towards the mess hall for something to eat. "If you don't know what I'm talking about you're even more pathetic than I thought you were."  
  
Maxi watched Yunsung's back until it retreated from view below deck. He then redirected his gaze to the waves. He shook his head in denial. That young man was too inexperienced to understand life. Maxi couldn't talk to Xianghua about possible feelings. He had to focus on killing Astaroth. He had to focus on avenging his comrades.  
  
Maybe, if he actually survived his death match against that villain, maybe then he could think about pursuing something with the Chinese woman. Until that time, he would merely watch the waves roll by and pretend to be oblivious to her affections.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raphael ran his fingers through his short blond hair. His spy network was bringing back news that made him grow uneasy. Not only was that elf coming to France but he was in the company of some pretty formidable warriors.  
  
He knew about the holy man and the priestess. He was not aware that a hell spawn was in cahoots with them as well. Of course his spies didn't realize all of this when they reported back to him. However, if Raphael was something it was observant. He was able to piece the information together to identify the truth behind those travelers.  
  
They were seeking Soul Edge. They were his most formidable competitors after Nightmare. What made them especially so difficult was that the three were a team. Kilik was in the successful team those four years before. Apparently he replaced his useless partners with better adapt ones.  
  
Raphael continued to pace the halls of his library. His young ward, Amy, had recently gone to bed. It was important for him to attain Soul Edge for her sake. The nobles of France needed to be eliminated. If he didn't destroy the aristocracy himself a bloody revolution was no doubt lurking around the corner! (As in the French Revolution!)  
  
Although his confidence in his skill with his sword was unparalleled Raphael was not foolish enough to believe he could take out four warriors of such excellent caliber on his own. Perhaps it was time he called his former ally the Assassin to his aid once more.  
  
The Assassin knew many individuals who would have no qualms about attacking these warriors when their backs were turned in a dark alley somewhere. Yes, perhaps it was time to call in the Assassin and plan a welcoming party for the quartet.  
  
Raphael left the library towards his chambers. He could contact the Assassin in the morning. He paused outside of Amy's room. He laid his palm gently against the wooden door.  
  
"For you Amy, I do this for you," he whispered before continuing the last few feet towards his own chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know! There was no violence in this chapter! Is it just me or is Raphael a little bit mental? Will Cassandra's gods answer her prayers? What is it in Greece that the warriors must attain? Will Kilik, Talim, and Link reach France in one piece? Or will Spawn lose his shred of patience and annihilate them all? 


	9. The Root of It

A/N: I'm not dead! ~Belle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen upon the traveling quartet and they remained a league outside their French destination. It was general consensus to set up camp and not enter town in the middle of the night. Villagers tended to be suspicious of those arriving after hours.  
  
Kilik had busied himself stirring the fire while Talim had gathered various herbs to add to their dinner. She and Link had run off into the woods in search of items she claimed would make their dinner remarkable. Sir Al appeared to be meditating and Kilik's eye stayed warily focused upon the mysterious man.  
  
Two sets of footsteps could be heard lightly walking back towards the campsite. Kilik looked up to see his two friends with arms laden with various roots. Talim plopped herself on the ground next to her favorite holy man and scooted up close.  
  
"Add these to the stew, it will help it enhance our senses. These roots are well known to increase one's mental prowess." Talim explained as she shoved the roots into Kilik's open palms.  
  
He looked at the quizzically then decided to dump them into the stew brewing over the fire. Link sat across from the two and had his gaze averted to their merchant friend. He placed the roots he had gathered into a traveling bag to use later.  
  
The elf's blue eyes narrowed as his attention was focused on the merchant. It would appear that a green hazy glow was surrounding his body. Quickly he drew his Master Sword and stood tall. Kilik and Talim stopped their ministrations with the stew to watch their peculiar friend.  
  
"What is it?" Talim inquired in a quiet whisper as she leaned against Kilik's strong chest and suppressed a large yawn. Her large chocolate eyes looked drowsy.  
  
Kilik noticed her sudden sleepiness and the spoon she had stolen from him to 'test the stew.' Quickly he yanked the spoon from her grasp and peered into the stew, pulling out one of the roots that had been added.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right root?" Kilik asked the weary wind priestess.  
  
She smiled lazily at him again, not able to stop another yawn from escaping her lips. "Well, it may have been the sleeping root. They look awfully alike." No longer after admitting that confession the priestess slumped entirely into Kilik's lap.  
  
The holy man's eyes grew wide at the picture they must have made and immediately pulled the woman up against his chest. He wanted her face as far away from his groin as possible. Well, maybe that wasn't the truth, but in this situation it was.  
  
Link spared the pair a glance before focusing back on his primary target. The Master Sword was heavy in his grasp as he dreaded the action he was about to be forced to take. "Sir Al, could you explain why you are glowing green?"  
  
Spawn knew his gig was up and rose to his staggering seven foot height. He glared down at his traveling companions, green eyes glaring with bitterness and hatred. How dare these beings find happiness in life? All of his happiness had been stolen from him!  
  
He had to retrieve the pieces of Soul Edge in order to go back to his time. He had to go back to his time in order to see his precious Wanda. Growling in frustration, the exoskeleton that encased his burnt flesh began to become animated.  
  
His red cape once again formed and he dropped the costume of the merchant completely. His exoskeleton then formed Agony, the ax of hatred and pain from the pits of hell. He faced his opponents.  
  
"Give me your shards or I will destroy you," Spawn informed the warriors.  
  
Kilik gently laid Talim to the ground and shook his head at her. He would just have to make sure the fighting was kept away from her body. Taking hold of the legendary Jingu Staff, Kilik squared off facing Spawn.  
  
"Who are you hell spawn?" Kilik demanded as he rolled the staff across his shoulders and back stretching in preparation for the battle he knew was soon to come.  
  
"That name is appropriate enough," Link commented looking over towards Kilik as he pulled out his boomerang. Perhaps they should work together to take out Spawn.  
  
"You're pissing me off," Spawn declared before leaping into the air and raining a flurry of green energy blasts upon the pair. "Give me the shards or else!"  
  
"I think not!" Kilik used his staff to propel his body towards the air to meet Spawn's height. He then used the momentum of his leap to kick the disgruntled warrior to the ground.  
  
On Spawn's flight towards the dirt, Link's boomerang made a direct hit upon the junction between his neck and shoulder. A howl of anger resounded and vibrated through out the land.  
  
"Don't do this! We can work together. There is no need for this fight!" Kilik tried to plead with the creature. He could see the good deep within him, but it was buried deep within layers of torture and torment.  
  
"No." Spawn answered rising to his feet in a fluid motion. The previous wounds inflicted upon his person seemed non-existent.  
  
Link, forgotten about for the moment, took aim with his bow and lit his arrow on fire. He blasted the inferno towards the spawn from hell, smirking when the creature groaned in pain.  
  
Spawn rose to his feet once more and glared at the two men, before looking towards the location where Talim was laid across the ground. A smirk came to his lips. "You two are pissing me off. I will deal with you later." Then in a flash he was gone.  
  
Kilik and Link stared at the location their opponent had stood but moments before in shock. Why had he vanished so abruptly?  
  
After replacing his bow onto his back and his unused arrow in the quiver on his hip Link began to walk towards Talim as Kilik still stared at where Spawn had disappeared.  
  
"Kilik, we have problem." Link announced, this speech clipped for in his nervous state his limited language skills diminished.  
  
Looking towards where Talim should lay, Kilik's eyes nearly burst from their socket as he rushed to the area of empty grass. Frantically he pat his hands all over the sight. "Where could she have gone?"  
  
Link could only stare at the location in blank bafflement. However, being calm and rational, Kilik took several deep breaths and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them, he searched the area a little more closely. Spotting the sheet of parchment he missed earlier he leaned down to inspect it.  
  
Unrolling it, he read, 'If you want the girl meet me at the Library of heroes in Paris. Bring the shards.' He looked back at Link who was trying to peer at the strange characters.  
  
Answering the unspoken question, "it would appear that our Talim has been kidnapped. We shall find her and then seek out Nightmare." Kilik informed his friend.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Link walked over to the pot of stew and kicked it over roughly to the ground. "Stupid roots," he muttered before walking to the horses and unhitching them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raphael was pleased with his spy, the Assassin. He had successfully tracked down the set of four warriors and captured one. Luckily, he captured the weakest one who also happened to be the most important to two of the warriors.  
  
Assassin stood before him with the small woman tossed carelessly over his shoulder. "I left the letter telling him to meet at your library. Surely they will show."  
  
Putting his hand to his chin, Raphael donned a contemplative pose. "I am confident they will show for her. But, whether or not they simply hand over the shards is another matter."  
  
Grinning confidently behind his shrouded mask Assassin answered, "I believe it would more fun for us if they refused to hand them over. A little persuasion could go a long way."  
  
Laughing insanely at the idea, Raphael ran his fingers through his short blond hair. Then he grabbed hold of the woman on Assassin's shoulder and tossed her onto his own. Using his free hand, he caressed the hilt of his rappier, excited by the idea of a thrilling fight in the near future.  
  
A soft, timid knock came upon the door. "Raphael? Are you in there?"  
  
"Amy, do not open that door. What is that you need?" Raphael asked, trying to sound pleasant but doing a terrible job with the effort.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you good night," Amy's childlike voice replied sounding saddened.  
  
"Goodnight dear Amy, I will tell you a bed time story in a few moments. Will you wait for me in your room?" Raphael inquired in his most warm tone.  
  
"Of course! But, don't be too long. I'm feeling tired." Amy replied before her clumsy steps could be heard trailing along the hallway towards her room.  
  
Shifting the weight of the girl on his shoulders, Raphael glared at the Assassin. "If you tell anyone about Amy I will kill you." He warned with fierce fires blazing in his ice blue eyes.  
  
Shrugging, Assassin turned to make his exit. "Very well. I will be searching for more information about Nightmare."  
  
Raphael watched his best spy leave. He then directed his attention back to the weight on his shoulder and pat her back softly. "Looks like its just you and me now. But don't worry, you're friends are sure to join you soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maxi woke up with a cold sweat. They had been in Greece for two days now and Cassandra and her sister Sophitia had spent the entire time in their temples. Apparently, Cassandra was never very religious so it was necessary for her to return home and seek her sister.  
  
However, they had yet to share their knowledge with the crew about what they had learned. Maxi thought he might have an idea. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Astaroth.  
  
Surely, Greece held the secret of where they were to find Astaroth. Maxi would find his peace after he avenged his original pirate crew that was so brutally slaughtered.  
  
A knock on his cabin door gained his attention. "Enter," he told the guest.  
  
A flushed looking Yunsung opened the door. His spikey hair looked red in the sun's midday rays. The excited look in his eyes caused Maxi to hop out of his bed and rush towards the youth.  
  
"They have come out of the temple." Yunsung explained, gasping for breath. If one didn't know any better they might think that the young Korean sword fighter had been waiting outside the temple the entire time and had run to the ship. Surely that didn't happen though.  
  
"And? Have they revealed what their gods have told them?" Maxi demanded with an impatient edge to his voice. He was still unnerved by his reoccurring nightmares involving Astaroth.  
  
Nodding his head, Yunsung smiled broadly. "They have been given the location of Soul Calibur."  
  
Eyes widening in surprise, Maxi pressed the youth for more information. "Where is the location?"  
  
"Conveniently enough, it is in Egypt."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Sorry about the delay folks, hope this can tie you over for now. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Yay for Spring Break! ~Belle 


	10. Life is Hell

Soul Calibur II, Warrior's Heart: Chapter 10  
  
Life is Hell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Talim's head was spinning. She tried to sit up to stop the room from swirling around but found that she was restrained. Her dark chocolate eyes widened when she noticed that her hands and feet were bound. She was strapped to a bed spread eagle. Panic rushed through her blood as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"There really is no need for all of that fuss," a calm, elegant voice with a French accent spoke to her. A handsome man with short blond hair stood above her and grinning sinisterly down at her. "Don't worry; I'm not going to defile you."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Talim asked, forcing herself to steel her nerves and appear undaunted by the intimidating blond haired man.  
  
Raphael extended his hand towards her, and then quickly retracted it shaking his head at his foolishness. "Silly me, I forgot you can't shake right now. I am Raphael." He gestured to the room around them. "This is my home, for now." His piercing blue eyes bore into her as he answered her final question. "Obviously, I desire the shards to Soul Edge."  
  
Talim blew a frustrated breath from her lips to part the bangs that had fallen into her eyes. "Figures. All you evil villains ever want are the shards. Let me guess you want to be all powerful so you can rule the world."  
  
Raphael snorted at the assumption and waved a dismissive hand at the response. "Of course not. I want to rid the world of the corrupt aristocrats."  
  
"Forgive my ignorance. I mistook you for a common psycho path." Talim muttered sarcastically as she tried to observe her surroundings more. If only there was an open window she would have access to the winds. Raphael followed her line of vision and moved to block her view of the closed window across the room.  
  
He shook his head at her. "It's really quite sad that one with such a bright future such as yourself will have to die so young because of stupidity. Did you honestly think I was unaware of your ability to manipulate wind?"  
  
Talim turned her head away and sighed heavily. "I don't manipulate wind. I speak to it. If you are going to know all about my power at least get your facts straight."  
  
Raphael grinned. "I can't wait to let Ivy kill you." Talim's attention was immediately captured as she stared at Raphael in shock. "I see you are confused. Don't worry wind priestess, the British vixen is very much dead. But then so was her father Cervantes. Once I have possession of Soul Edge bringing life to the dead is no big feat."  
  
Talim could only watch the well spoken Frenchman in silence. She hoped that Kilik and Link would discover her absence and come to her rescue. Inwardly she cringed at the idea that she needed to be rescued, she was no damsel in distress. But this one time she would ignore that part of her ego.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Assassin lurked through out the mean streets of Paris, seeking his informants that came from all stations in life. Some were bartenders others prostitutes. He had friends that were politicians of high government jobs along with some of the biggest crime lords. It was amazing how often those aristocratic politicians ended up being the crime lords. No wonder Raphael wanted to kill them all.  
  
The Assassin frowned at that idea. If Raphael succeeded he would need to acquire a new stock of informants. That was cost him valuable resources. Perhaps he shouldn't help the crazied fencer locate Nightmare. It would seem that Siegfried, as a former possessor of Soul Edge had the knowledge that was key to finding the sword of power.  
  
A gust of wind from a heavy body dropping to the ground from the rooftops caught the Assassin's attention as his acute hearing clued him in on his visitor. He whirled around to face his would-be attacker, drawing his blade from its sheath across his back.  
  
A tall, nearly seven foot mammoth of a man stood before him. At least, he thought it was a man. It was hard to determine and there seemed an unnatural glow emitting from his green eyes.  
  
"Looking for the Nightmare?" The large figured asked as he tossed what appeared to be a giant axe between his hands. The Assassin remained silent. He was paid to search, not to speak. "I could save you the trouble." Spawn offered. "I'll give you a head start so you can be ready to meet him in Hell!"  
  
Spawn jumped into the air ten feet as he shot a stream of green energy directly at the heart of the Assassin who was too human to withstand such an attack. The Assassin fought hard and tried to intercept the stream of concentrated energy with his blade. He managed to deflect some of it back at the source, but that only seemed to make him stronger.  
  
The Assassin fell to his knees as he continued to hold his blade in front of him in an effort to stop the flow of energy into his heart. He was too weak to do anything else. "Your resistance is in vain." Spawn informed him as he descended from his flying perch to slash the Assassin's head from his head.  
  
Spawn flung the blood off his hellish weapon and shook his head at the headless corpse. "It's a shame really. I've heard such good things about your skills at the sword. Too bad I don't fight with a sword though."  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to try against my sword," A deep voice answered from behind Spawn. The hell spawn quickly turned on his heels to face his attacker. How the attacker had snuck up on him was unreal. No one could sneak up on Spawn.  
  
The last thing Spawn saw before he left that realm of Earth to return to Hell was the face of a tortured prince with long blond hair flowing in the breeze behind him. One arm was deformed and resembled a dragon's claw. He saw evidence of the hatred within Soul Edge and how it corrupts the soul entirely.  
  
He allowed his symbiotic exoskeleton of green energy to transport him back to the level of Hell to face his boss. There was still some good in his soul and he was not about to completely lose the little humanity he had left.  
  
Siegfried watched wide-eyed as the hell spawn before him vanished into this air. He looked at his massive sword with disappointment. He had hoped for a challenge. It had been many days since he had last slept. His effort to fight the evil that coursed through his veins was weighing heavily upon his shoulders. He was hoping for a good fight to release some stress.  
  
He replaced his great blade in the sheath upon his back and leaned over the body of the Assassin. He had heard from a local bartender friend that the man was in search of news about him. Apparently the evil of Soul Edge was working to corrupt another's soul. A man of affluence by the name of Raphael sought out the German prince.  
  
Sticking to the shadows, Nightmare continued his trek to the mansion in Paris that was rumored to house the eccentric French fencer. No longer was speaking to him via the Assassin possible. One-on-one interaction was all Siegfried had left as an option to change the heart of the man who was quickly losing his sanity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link looked back at Kilik, his expression desperate. The white horse that Link had chosen simply did not care much for the elf. Kilik shrugged at his elf companion.  
  
"Sorry Link, you're going to have to find a way to calm the beast. Time is of the essence. The longer it takes us to reach this library the less hope Talim has." Kilik answered, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement at the ridiculous picture the elf made as he was trying to control his fast paced horse.  
  
Link glared back at the human but fisted his hands tighter within the mane of the horse. An idea occurred to him and he would have hit himself if he wasn't afraid he'd fall off the horse. He held tightly onto the white mane with one hand and the other reached into the inner folds of his vest and he pulled out his ocarina of time.  
  
He pulled the ocarina to his lips and played a one-handed tune that he hoped would calm his frantic horse. To his relief, the musical harmonies seemed to have the right effect and soothed the horse. Soon he was galloping alongside Kilik at a much more tolerant pace.  
  
Kilik shook his head. "I was kind of looking forward to seeing you fall off your horse." Kilik admitted slightly guilty. He could have easily helped his friend calm the beast. He had an excellent way of soothing animal, but he really needed some comic relief and with Yunsung absent from his little group that right fell upon the elf by default.  
  
"I am not your entertainment." Link told him coldly, his bright blue eyes correctly reading Kilik's inner thoughts. Kilik shrugged guiltily at his companion. "How far?"  
  
Kilik looked at the position of the moon and then examined the terrain. He had spent several years learning how to read the land as he journeyed alone before meeting Maxi and Xianghua. "I don't believe we have much further to go. But we only have about an hour until dawn so it should be easier for our horses to run faster."  
  
Link groaned at the suggestion. He didn't completely follow everything Kilik said, but he did understand the part about the horses running faster. He patted the ocarina in his inner vest fondly. Looks like it would be coming in handy soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yunsung was depressed. It would seem that Sophitia had convinced Cassandra to remain in Greece. On the bright side, at least Seung Mina would be returning to Korea and leaving him alone.  
  
He trudged his way up the ramp that led to Maxi's ship. It would just be him, the pirate captain, and Xianghua that would be heading to Egypt. Maxi noted the return of the warrior youth.  
  
"What ails you my friend?" Maxi inquired as he secured the riggings of a mast sail of his ship. He needed to catch a strong gust of wind to send the ship out to sea and head West towards the land of the pharaohs.  
  
"Nothing," Yunsung muttered. He cast his eyes once more to forlornly look at the land. Maxi followed his gaze and guessed the reasons for his sadness.  
  
"I see you. You have a heavy heart. Perhaps you should ask Cassandra to accompany us. She seems to like adventure. I'm sure she would be willing to help." Maxi suggested as he made the final knots on the rope he was adjusting.  
  
Yunsung shrugged. "Nah, she probably wants to stay with her sister here and pray to some gods or something." Yunsung seemed to realize what he had just said and his almond colored eyes widened in anger. He pointed an accusing finger at Maxi. "Hey! This has nothing to do with her! I'm fine!"  
  
Maxi shrugged nonchalantly and began to pull up the ramp to his ship. His new pirate crew was busy making the preparations for launch. "Well then I guess you don't care that Xianghua asked her to continue so that she wouldn't be the only woman alone with all these men. Nor would you care to know that she agreed to accompany us to Egypt."  
  
A big grin spread across Yunsung's face as ran to Maxi and engulfed the smaller man in a giant bear hug. He then released him and brushed some imaginary dust off the shoulder of his shirt. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean that I like her."  
  
Maxi smirked. "I understand. I am pretty irresistible. I can see why you would want to hug me for no apparent reason." His smirk grew as the look of astonishment and morbidity crossed the face of the younger warrior.  
  
"It's not like that!" Yunsung cried growing frustrated. He slammed his hand upon the wooden railing of the ship in aggravation. "Why couldn't Talim and Link have ridden with us?" He mumbled under his breath. Cold, delicate fingers touched his bare bicep and he whirled around to face the person who touched him.  
  
He came nose to nose with Cassandra, or at least he would have if she was taller. She smiled at him charmingly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm Talim and I'm not Link, but surely my company isn't so dreadful."  
  
"No! Far from it! Your company is great! I mean you're great. I mean I think I love you!" Shock froze his face, as he realized the words that came tumbling out of his mouth in his nervousness. "That's not that I mean. Not that I wouldn't love you, but I don't know you enough for that. I mean, please stop me from talking?" Yunsung pleaded with the blond Greek woman.  
  
Cassandra merely smiled at him. He was so cute when he was all flustered with nervousness. She jumped up to her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "But you're so cute when you get so frustrated." She giggled as his face reddened and then turned around to join Xianghua in the look out tower of the ship. She promised the Chinese woman to point out some of the landmarks of the Greek isles that they passed.  
  
Maxi walked past Yunsung again and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's very obvious that you could care less if she joined us in Egypt," he winked at the Korean youth before walking back towards the steering wheel to take care of duties as captain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Astaroth paced anxiously back and forth. Why would Inferno have him wait in Egypt? He raised a heavily calloused hand to neon colored, spiked hair. He had spent many years in space as the personal slayer for Inferno.  
  
He was promised favor in acquiring Soul Edge if he agreed to guard some series of tombs in some Egyptian pyramid. He had no idea what he was guarding but the company was driving him crazy.  
  
He glared at his companion in utter disgust. His fellow warrior was covered in golden armor, which was stupid because gold is a very weak metal. He also carried around a large axe that was too similar to Astaroth's own weapon. He ran his fingers lovingly down the sharp blade, bringing the bloody appendages to his mouth to suck off the blood that had formed.  
  
He cast another glare at the one dubbed Berserker. How he wished to run his blade through that golden plated neck! Inferno promised that soon there would be plenty of prey for him to feast upon. He was slightly disappointed that the pirate captain Maxi was no more. It would have been nice to square off with him once more.  
  
He had killed him in their last battle, but had also lost his right to exist in the realm of Earth. Which is why he was an indentured servant to Inferno. He would love to kill that pirate again. But, at least his two companions should still be alive. Perhaps he could find satisfaction in tearing them into pieces.  
  
He smiled cruelly at the thought before allowing his blood-red eyes to drift back over towards the moron, Berserker. After he chopped them up he would make certain to rid the world of that idiot's existence as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	11. Paris

**Chapter 11: Paris  
**  
Kilik and Link were drawing many stares when they rode their horses into the middle of the Parisian streets. It wasn't every day that one saw a holy man with a staff nearly eight feet long and bright crimson robes riding by an elf with a large sword and bow strapped across his back.  
  
Link moved his white horse alongside Kilik. "Why they look?" Linked inquired in the language he seemed to only know how to butcher.  
  
"They look because we do not belong here," Kilik pointed to Link's ocarina that was hanging on a chain around his neck. "Do you think you can relay a message to Talim using the winds?"  
  
Link shook his head. "I have tried."  
  
Kilik sighed, then directed his horse to the side of the road. He slid off his mount ingoring the Frenchmen who seemed to be gawking at him and sad cross-legged to meditate. Perhaps if he focused enough he would be able to locate Talim's familiar aura.  
  
Link guided his horse beside Kilik's and hopped off to stand guard over his pre-occupied friend. When he drew the Master Sword from the scabbard at his back the French onlookers quickly scurried away.  
  
Kilik opened his eyes and they were clearly troubled. "I could feel that she is near but I can't pinpoint her location."  
  
Link stared at him, unfamiliar with half of his words. "You no find Talim?"  
  
Kilik shook his head. "She is near but I didn't find her, however, I sensed a strong presence approaching us."  
  
Link turned around to scan the area for any threats. He almost dropped his sword at what he saw with his keen elf eye but instead resheathed it and replaced it with his bow and a notched arrow in his string.  
  
Kilik began to cough violently at the evil aura from the man as he tried to desensitize his senses. He needed to snap shut his spiritual eye before it became poisoned by the violence from the blond haired giant, whom he couldn't see too clearly. He clutched his staff to use the extra spiritual energy of it to guide the flow of his ki.  
  
"What do you want?" Kilik demanded. The stranger halted to regard the pair. He had yet to unsheathe his massive sword as he continued to linger in the shadows.  
  
"I have not come to fight with you." The man declared as he ran his clawed dragon-like hand through his long blond hair. Link and Kilik both exchanged nervous glances at the unexpected appendage.  
  
"What is it that you seek?" Kilik asked as he gesture for Link to lower his arrow. The elf did so reluctantly only to hold his boomerang in a white- knuckled grip just to be safe.  
  
"I seek Raphael. I must dissuade his current intentions. I believe he possesses something of yours?"  
  
Kilik nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
The man's sharp blue eyes that seemed to illuminate the darkness turned cloudy with an unknown pain as he looked down at his dragon arm. "Once I was human and had a name which I have no more right to go by." He looked back at Kilik, a blank mask upon his face. "Now I am Nightmare."  
  
The blond haired man stepped out of shadow as Kilik felt his heart skip a beat as the impossible just became reality. "But, we killed you." Kilik argued.  
  
Cruel laughter met his ears. "This Nightmare does not end so easily."  
  
Nightmare led the two reluctant warriors towards the mansion Raphael now resided. The heavy oak door at the front served as little deterrent as Nightmare destroyed it with his weapon.  
  
Link scooted closer to Kilik to whisper in his ear. "You defeated him?" he inquired incredulously.  
  
Kilik's eyes narrowed in annoyance causing Link to shrug innocently and follow Nightmare inside. His Master Sword was drawn and ready for use.  
  
Raphael watched from the top of his stairs as his guests invited themselves into his home. He shut the door behind him to trap inside the unconscious girl.  
  
"I guess I should have had some tea prepared," Raphael greeted as he twirled his rapier around with a flick of his wrist as he leaned against the banister of the stairs.  
  
"Where is Talim?" Kilik demanded.  
  
"My aren't you the impatient one? Hand over the shards and you can collect the girl." Raphael replied causing Nightmare to growl and move to block the way up the stairs.  
  
"I can not allow you to seek Soul Edge," Nightmare warned.  
  
Raphael quirked a golden brow. "Really? Shall we dance then?" He asked in open challenge.  
  
Nightmare's eyes flashed crimson for a moment, "Lets."  
  
Link sighed as he sheathed his sword in disappointment.  
  
"Talim awaits her knights in shining armor," Kilik told him earning a confused elf. Link began to search for the said knights behind him and not seeing them blinked at Kilik owlishly.  
  
Kilik rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of his companion's elbow. "We are the knights Link. We are the ones that are going to rescue Talim."  
  
Link pulled his elbow away and glared at Kilik. "I knew that." He told him as he used his free elbow to hit him in the ribs and race up the stairs towards Talim. "I will be the knight." He declared as he opened the door.  
  
Kilik entered the room a split second after Link and they both rushed Talim's side. Kilik lifted her into his arms after checking her pulse to see it was steady and her seeing her chest rise and fall signifying her breathing.  
  
"Talim okay?" Linked inquired, concern evident upon his face since he didn't get to see Talim much before Kilik snatched her and crushed her against his chest.  
  
Kilik nodded, "She's fine. We better get back down there to see what happens."  
  
"Elbow blades?" Link inquired as Kilik tried to walk out the door. Kilik turned back around to search for the weapons. He found them on a set of dresser drawers, smashed into pieces.  
  
Link frowned at the ruined mess that once composed Talim's double crescent blades. "She no be happy when she wake up," he declared solemnly.  
  
Kilik shook his head as he agreed. "She won't be happy at all."  
  
The trio of warriors ran back down the stairs to witness the match between Nightmare and Raphael. The two swords were clashing and sparks were flying.  
  
Raphael just landed a sharp slice upon Nightmare's hideous arm only to receive a swift kick to the face that sent him flying to the wall.  
  
Nightmare crouched on the floor and a dark energy was gathering around him. "Sword, give me strength!" He shouted as he transformed, his blond hair turning red and his skin no longer human but that of a dragon to match his arm.  
  
Nightmare in his terrible state marched towards Raphael who was rising to his feet in defiance. "You will not stop me from my noble quest," Raphael told him firmly as he spit blood onto the floor and used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.  
  
Nightmare growled in response, "Souls come on to me!" His sword began to descent upon Raphael.  
  
Link had rushed over with his Master Sword drawn and ready and intercepted the fatal blow intended to split Raphael into two equal halves.  
  
Kilik set Talim down against the wall as he rushed in to aid his elf friend. With his staff he knocked between Nightmare's leg drawing his right leg askew and sending the beast he had become crashing to the ground. He looked over at Link, "We must get the sword away from him!"  
  
Link nodded before giving Raphael a good knock upside the head with his boomerang, making him fall unconscious. He then rushed to Kilik's side and sliced the dragon arm holding the evil blade.  
  
Nightmare howled in rage as his hand was severed from his body. The pain and loss of the sword began to calm his blood and his hair turned golden once more as his body returned to his human state. He clutched his bleeding arm to his chest.  
  
Nightmare looked at up them both, pleading in his icy orbs. "Please, finish me. I can not bear to live like this anymore. I am not strong enough to fight the evil of the blade." He stood to his full height and grabbed hold of Kilik's robes with his uninjured hand to hoist him in the air so that he was nose to nose with him. "Kill me now while I am in control or else you will all die."  
  
Kilik could see the good that lay within the man's heart. It was constantly tempted by evil but his heart was still good. "But, your heart is good."  
  
"Kill me now or else the sword will take over." Nightmare released Kilik as he clutched his injured wrist, the arm was taking the appearance of a dragon's claw again and healing itself. "Kill me or else I will kill you."  
  
Link notched his arrow, aiming for Nightmare's heart.  
  
"Wait!" Talim shouted from her position on the floor. All eyes, expect Raphael, he's unconscious, turned to her. "Do not kill him. Siegfried we can help you. I will destroy Soul Edge and your humanity may be reclaimed."  
  
Nightmare looked at her, something akin to hope was dancing in his eyes. He still clutched his healing hand. "I can not control the blood lust the sword demands of me."  
  
"Yes you can. You can control it a little longer. Be strong." Talim advised as she called forth the aid of the winds, sending a calming breeze to circle around Nightmare's body. He shivered at the feel, it kept growing colder. Soon his teeth were chattering.  
  
"While he is distracted, knock him unconscious Kilik, we must take him with us." Talim ordered rising to her feet unsteadily.  
  
Kilik headed the advice and slammed his rod onto the back of Nightmare's skull. Talim walked over towards Raphael's slumped figure and retrieved his and her shards from his inner pockets. "We must leave for Egypt now."  
  
Kilik starred at her suspiciously. "Were you not just unconscious?"  
  
Talim grinned at him mischievously. "Sure looked like I was, didn't it? Come on, I'm the priestess of my village. If anybody can make it seem like their body is in a trance it is me. If I didn't people would constantly be hassling me."  
  
"Egypt?" Link asked standing beside Talim and giving her a quick hug which she gladly returned, much to Kilik's annoyance.  
  
She looked down at Nightmare's still form. "Yeah, but we need to get there fast. Perhaps our new friend Raphael has some extra gold laying around he wouldn't mind donating to the cause." Talim replied as she went in search of items she could sell to pay for their voyage to Egypt.  
  
"That's called stealing you know." Kilik berated her. Talim flashed him a vicious glare causing him to shrug breezily. "But then I guess it makes us even for him kidnapping you and all."  
  
###################  
  
Yunsung marveled at the stunning landscape. Sure he knew Egypt had a lot of sand but he didn't expect the land along the river Nile to appear so lush and green. Cassandra stood beside him at the dock as they awaited signs for any ships that might be carrying their missing companions.  
  
"Do you think they are coming?" Cassandra asked as they eyed the waters.  
  
"No doubt. I actually am surprised they aren't here before us. I wonder if they ran into any sort of trouble." Yunsung answered running his fingers through his coppery locks.  
  
Cassandra shook her head. "I doubt that. What are the odds that Talim could get kidnapped with both Kilik and Link with her? Those two watch her like hawks, no way something like that would happen. They probably just got side tracked helping random villages instead of hurrying on over."  
  
Yunsung chuckled at the picture then smiled down at Cassandra as they began to leave the docks. "You're probably right. I mean we have a priestess, a man who was raised at a temple, and an elf who's the hero of his entire world, if ever there was a group of good Samaritans it would be them."  
  
An arrow landing at Yunsung's feet caught his attention as he followed the path the projectile originated. Standing two hundred yards away he noticed his elf friend waving at him. They two ran towards each other and met half way.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Yunsung demanded.  
  
Link frowned at him. "Link has been here for an entire day."  
  
Yunsung's face faulted at the answer, he turned to Cassandra who had just caught up to them. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"You've been here all along? Where is everyone else?" Cassandra demanded.  
  
Link put his bow back over his shoulder before he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Talim and Kilik went to mystic cave this morning."  
  
"What?" Link's ear drums almost burst at Yunsung's volume. "Why didn't they wait?"  
  
Link shrugged. "Kilik and Talim went with Maxi and Xianghua to fight someone named Astaroth and find Soul Calibur."  
  
"What are you doing here then?" Cassandra asked.  
  
Link smiled at them. "Distracting you."  
  
Yunsung began to growl as he pulled out his sword and pointed the tip at the elf's throat. Link merely stared at him without flinching. "We need to watch out for Siegfried," Link informed them.  
  
"Fine. Take us to him." Yunsung bit out through clenched teeth as he put away his sword.  
  
The Korean and the Greek followed the elf through the busy market of Cairo until they reached a room. An uneasy feeling passed over the trio as they walked to the back of the room. An aura of evil began to permeate the very air that they breathed.  
  
"Siegfried, Link is back." The elf spoke to the figure slouched over in the dark corner of the room.  
  
The figure shifted. "Link, could you come here for a moment?" A gruff voice requested, sounding tired.  
  
Link smiled and walked towards the being with confidence. After removing all the shards of Soul Edge they could detect on Nightmare he had become a rather nice guy. He was deeply troubled by his sins, but a nice guy none- the-less.  
  
However, a sense of foreboding soon crept up Link's spine the closer he approached the man. "Siegfried, are you alright?"  
  
"No, but I will be," Nightmare replied before he grabbed hold of Link and pulled the elf to him. A solitaire shard of the Soul Edge had remained within Siegfried's tortured body waiting for the right moment to claim a new host. The spiritual energies of the holy man and the priestess were too great but the elf had plenty of power and none of it would hurt it.  
  
Link pulled away from the man quickly, but not soon enough. As Nightmare slumped to against the wall, in a coma now, no longer burdened by Soul Edge's influence Link turned towards the two young human warriors. His eyes were no longer a crystalline blue, but were a bloodlust red.  
  
He pushed back the two stunned humans and made his way to the mystic cave that would lead to Inferno and the possession of the rest of the shards and ultimate power. Soul Edge would be complete be it at the hands of a German prince or an elf from another world.  
  
###############  
  
TBC  
  
_A/N: What do you guys think about evil Link? Ahh!!! One chapter left! Thanks for sticking with me for this fiction! Belle_


	12. The Final Battle

**Warrior's Heart:**

Chapter 12- The final battle

Kilik eyed Talim disapprovingly as she ran past Maxi and Xianghua and was keeping even pace with himself. Her weapons were lost and she had replaced them with a pair of wooden practice elbow blades she had found on Maxi's ship. He had tried to reprimand her and make her stay behind with the other youth but she wouldn't listen.

"Talim, please, just go back and wait with Link," Kilik tried again. The young woman merely glared back at him, her chocolate eyes revealing her determination.

"I must fight. It's not over yet. This is my destiny." Talim told him, her features set. Nothing would stand between her and this epic battle.

"Is there no other way?" He pleaded in a last effort attempt. She merely glared at him impassively in answer to his obviously foolish question. "Fine. But, with your lack of weapons I want you to let me handle this."

"Power does not come from my weapons but in the way I weald them." Talim declared stubbornly.

"If anything happens to you, you know I'll never forgive myself," Kilik told her softly as they ran side by side, hopefully not to their doom.

Talim smiled at him serenely. "I know; that's why I won't let anything bad happen." She reached up to cup his cheek and they both stopped running and stared deep into one another's eyes. Talim stood on her tiptoes and raised herself to meet his lips. Kilik's arms wrapped tightly around her frame, drawing her close to him.

He pulled her flush against his bare chest as he explored the cavern of her mouth with his inquisitive tongue. Two throats clearing behind them caused them to break apart for much needed air.

Maxi was idly twirling a pair of his nunchukus as Xianghua had a red stain upon her cheeks from seeing their public display of affection. "If you don't mind, we have an enemy to destroy," Maxi informed them casually.

Kilik adjusted his red vest and tried to compose himself as if he wasn't embarrassed by being caught in such an unholy act. "Well we were waiting for you to catch up," Kilik replied.

"Yes, you two are very slow," Talim agreed as she idly twirled her wooden blades.

Maxi shook his head at the two but decided to not waste any more time arguing.

It wasn't long after that much sought after enemy crossed their path.

Standing before them with a large axe in his grasp stood the imposing figure of Astaroth. His spiked hair made him look like an outer space reject. Maxi took up his fighting stance once he spotted the mammoth.

"He's mine," Maxi declared as his eyes locked with hatred upon the beast that murdered his crew. His revenge would be won this night.

Xianghua stood beside him. "Not alone will you fight him," she told him as she unsheathed her blade. "Side by side will we defeat him." She glanced at him sadly for a moment when he looked to protest. "He is responsible for my loss of a dear friend as well."

Maxi nodded.

Kilik pointed past Astaroth to another room on the other side of the chamber. "Something of immense spiritual power is beyond that door," he informed Talim. She nodded her head and together they went in that direction, leaving their two companions to battle with the monster.

"Have you come to play boy?" The golden warrior asked as he shifted his sickle upon his shoulder.

"What are you?" Kilik asked, confused by the aura the warrior gave off. He was not human, that much was certain.

"He is what stands between us and our destiny." Talim replied not caring what the monster was, only desiring to defeat it.

"You speak bravely for one so small," the being addressed her. "I am known as Berserker. Remember the name well for it is the last you shall hear before I end your pitiful lives." He swung his sharp weapon towards them an instant later.

Talim and Kilik jumped away from the clumsy attack, heading in opposite directions. Something in the distance caught Talim's attention while Kilik prepared his staff to knock the brute in the head.

The item in the corner was calling for Talim.

Berserker turned to strike at Talim but his weapon was intercepted by Kilik after he used his staff as a pogo stick to land on the other side of the golden fighter. "Your opponent is me." Kilik told him coldly as he jabbed the long bow into the gut of his enemy.

Maxi twirled his weapons in his hands and managed to deflect the attack aimed at his heart. However, he was unable to stop the ax from grazing Xianghua's upper arm. She held it in pain, hoping to stop the blood flow.

Astaroth laughed manically at his little victory and took aim to finish the job.

Maxi could not allow another person he cared about to fall victim to this tyrant and pushed the woman out of the way. He then focused his attack to destroy the heart of the creature that destroyed his happiness.

Astaroth didn't have a chance.

An onslaught of memories came rushing into Maxi's mind. He not only remembered his crew clear as day, but now, he could remember four years ago first fighting alongside Xianghua and Kilik.

He remembered his love as a brother for Kilik and his love for Xianghua.

A smile spread across his face as the memories returned and he turned to share his excitement with Xianghua only to notice her unconscious form slumped against the wall. Her head had crashed into the unforgiving stone.

He rushed to her side and lifted her carefully in his arms. He cradled her limp body close to his chest. Maxi's gaze went to the chamber in which Kilik and Talim had disappeared. He wouldn't be able to help them now. He was needed here, with Xianghua. He wouldn't abandon her again.

The force that drew Talim was stronger than even that of the strongest winds. It was Soul Calibur and it had taken the form of her favorite tools. She lifted the blades and turned back to help Kilik in his battle.

Unfortunately, there was someone in her path. A very ugly being with the face of a lizard and a tail to match.

He lifted his sword and make an effort to slice off her head. Talim leapt over the rushing sword and sliced the lizardman in the lower lumbar region of his back, aiming for the kidney.

"This is a battle I can not allow you to win," Talim told the creature, unsure if it would understand her words. He ignored her warning and lunged at her again, but once more she blocked the attack with one of her blades.

The other she stabbed deep into his midsection. The purifying powers took affect. The life force of the lizardman were being drained and added to her own spiritual powers.

Soon her foe fell at her feet, dead as a door nail.

She stepped over the wasted body to rush to Kilik's aid, but it was unnecessary.

"This rod will be your doom!" Kilik bellowed as he drove home his attack and stabbed his staff deep into the heart of Berserker. His armor held no power against the spiritual powers of the enchanted staff.

He watched as the monstrosity fell to the ground in a heavy thud and then rolled into the lava pit that flowed below the floating stage on which they fought. Kilik then looked past to see Talim watching him with a weary smile upon her lips. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead that was covered in sweat. "That was easy," she panted.

Kilik walked towards her and held her wrists to look at the weapons closer. His suspicions were confirmed. They were indeed Soul Calibur in the form of her elbow blades.

"Come on, we need to go back to the others before we move on," Kilik told her as he kept a firm grip upon her wrist and began the journey back towards his two old friends.

The sight that greeted them was Maxi cradling Xiangua's form in his arms. He looked up at Kilik with tears in his eyes. "I remember, my brother."

Kilik smiled at him sadly. "Of that I am glad, leave now. Talim and I must face Inferno."

The two warriors marched alongside one another towards the area where they suspected the dimensional portal leading to Inferno was located. There were hieroglyphics on the doorframe surrounding the portal. They explained the process for opening the door.

Kilik turned to Talim, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry Talim, but I can not allow you continue this mission. This is my battle." He pulled out his staff and prepared to knock the girl he had fallen for into a state of temporary oblivion.

Talim pulled out her Soul Calibur elbow blades and took up her battle ready stance. "I don't think so," she told him with determination as she kept her eyes trained on his movements.

"Hey! Where the fight?" Link asked as he jogged up to his two friends. They both lowered their weapons at his unexpected arrival.

"What's wrong with your eyes Link?" Talim asked, staring at the ebon pools of darkness that had replaced the crystal blue shade she had grown accustomed.

Kilik brought up his staff again, "You are not the Link we know." He declared as he arched his weapon around his torso to gain momentum before thrusting it towards the possessed elf.

Talim took that opportunity to rush through the portal and leave the two men to duke it out.

"Talim! No!" Kilik shouted when he caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. He was too late for he when he ran towards Talim she disappeared into the portal and it began to sealed up behind her.

He stood outside the portal at a loss and temporarily forgot about his friend turned foe. If he jumped through now he should be able to make it to the other side. In those moments of contemplation he stood still as a statute, at least until a boomerang knocked him upside the head.

Link stood before Kilik looking incredibly ticked off as he caught the boomerang as it returned to him effortlessly."Talim brings Soul Edge to Link," the elf replied with an arrogant smirk upon his face.

"I don't think so," Kilik replied as he rubbed his the back of his head where he was clobbered with the boomerang. He tried to ignore the dizzy spell that threatened to claim his consciousness. "You'll have to go through me."

"No problem," Link replied as he pulled out Master Sword and prepared to meet Kilik's staff.

Kilik and Link's weapon's clashed together and the battle seemed to last forever. The explanation for Link's odd behavior was a great mystery to Kilik but he didn't have time to ponder such issues at the moment.

The elf's Master Sword was coming uncomfortably close to his neck.

Kilik glanced back over towards the portal worried. He feared that Talim would be lost to him forever and he couldn't follow her now, not with Link gone mad and set to kill him.

However, Kilik knew he had to hold off the elf just a little bit longer. Talim would be victorious, because if she wasn't then he would not only have allowed a great evil to have access to humanity but he would have lost the person he had come to care for most.

He had written off others. The holy man had few friends and many allies. The idea that a woman could have entered his life never crossed his mind. It was a good thing he had yet to take his vows as a Buddhist monk.

"Link you must fight this evil that has come over you," Kilik spoke through gritted teeth as he blocked a particularly painful blow. Kilik managed to keep the Master Sword locked against his staff and began to use the spiritual powers contained within himself and the legendary staff.

"I will help you over come this evil," Kilik vowed as he was able to channel through his staff to help Link fight the evil that has consumed his soul.

Link grunted in denial as his dark eyes flashed crimson, a released a guttural scream before he collapsed to the stone floor in exhaustion.

He looked up from his position on the floor, eyes the familiar and welcomed crystal blue. "Where Talim?" Link asked as he removed his green cap that tied back his blond locks and them fall around his face.

Kilik's eyes widened in panic and he began to make his way to the portal, but as he got there, the portal sealed. There was no way he can reach Talim now.

Dejected that there is nothing more he can do, Kilik sits on one side of the portal. Link crawled over towards the other side. The two sat in silence on either side of the portal hoping to find a way to gain entrance or that Talim would return soon.

As Kilik sat feeling bitterness consume him in his feeling of helplessness, the spirit of his sister appeared before him.

She smiled down at him and he was startled to see her. "You have no need to worry my little brother. The evil that had tried to poison your soul has been destroyed." Before Kilik could make his brain cooperate to form words she vanished, only to be replaced by Talim with a large smile on her face and her twin blades of Soul Calibur tucked away in her belt.

She reached a hand down for each of the men to accept. They both accept with stunned expressions at seeing Kilik's sister seemingly transform into their beloved wind priestess. They rose to their feet.

"It is finished." Talim tells them, her grin never wavering.

"What do you mean it is finished?" Kilik demanded. Talim chose to ignore him and turned to Link embracing him. She kissed his cheek as a teardrop leaked from one of her chocolate orbs.

"Go home to your people Hero of Time, may the winds forever sing your songs." Link kissed her forehead and then squeezed her tight to him. His crystal blue eyes also shimmered with tears of sorrow.

"If you were elf kind I would take you with me." Link told her as he began to touch the chain fastening his ocarina around his neck. He seemed to be stalling.

Talim looked back at Kilik, who was watching the exchange silently, before she answered, "My place is here with him."

Link smiled and clapped his hand on Kilik's shoulder and then steps back from them both and lifts up his ocarina and begins to play the tune that will send him home. Kilik and Talim stand side-by-side and watch as he disappears through the sands of time and space.

"Is it truly over?" Kilik dared to ask. He thought it was over four years ago and yet here he was fighting the same battle. Talim moved to stand in front of him and encircles her arms around his waist, squeezing tight and leaning against him.

She whispered by his ear, "We can now have our ending."

Kilik felt the corners of his lips twitching to form a smile at the idea before he snaked his own arms around her slight frame and lifted her up on him to lay claim to her lips.

The walls of the chamber they were in began to crumble and the sounds of a the room falling around them knocked the two out of their passionate stupor. "Let's go home," Kilik tells her taking her hand in his and running out of the Egyptian tomb.

"Where exactly is home?" Talim inquired curiously.

"We will follow where ever the winds take us," he answered.

"Took you guys long enough!" Yunsung greeted as the couple came running out of the collapsing temple. Maxi and Xianghua were smiling at them. Cassandra looked confused to only be seeing Talim and Kilik.

"Where's Link?" Cassandra asked.

"That short little elf better not show his face!" Yunsung declared, annoyed that his friend had seemingly betrayed them.

"Did you succeed?" Maxi asked.

Kilik and Talim looked at one another before answering. "The evil of Soul Edge has been destroyed and Link has returned to his home." Talim replied.

Kilik turned to Yunsung, "Do not be angry about Link, he was a dear friend to us all. The evil that has threatened to consume us all had taken control of him temporarily."

Yunsung crossed his arms over his chest and began to kick his toe into the dirt, annoyed that Kilik seemed to think he was so childish to hold a grudge when it was obvious the elf was possessed.

"So where to now?" Maxi asked to ease the tension.

Talim looked up at Kilik, her hand rested upon his chest as his arm was secured firmly and possessively around her waist. "We're going on a vacation." Talim replied evasively.

"Really? Where to?" Yunsung asked, his interest peaked. He wasn't in any hurry to return to Korea. He was looking for an excuse to spend more time the Greek woman.

Kilik began to laugh good-naturedly; all the burden that he held within him for so long was gone. "We've decided to travel wherever the winds take us."

"What a coincidence!" Maxi declared as he rose to his feet. "That's exactly where I plan to go. You are all welcome to join me, my ship can always use a few extra good persons for the crew."

**The End!**

**_A/N: That's it! That's the ending! I wanted to have more detail in the fight scenes but I felt it was more important to finally finish and post this chapter. It's been sitting in outline form on my computer for nearly three months! So this is the conclusion, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

_**Also, check out my profile for the link to my original novel Heart of a Wolf available via authorhouse.**_


End file.
